Kingdom Hearts Quest of Light and Darkness
by kornox
Summary: Throughout the the Kingdom Hearts sage, the univeres was threatened by a dark deity who want's to control it. follow the journey of two young Keyblade wielders, who along with their friends will protect the worlds and save the universe before it's to late.
1. Station of Awakining

_In the beginning the universe was nothing more than an empty void, there were no plants, no animals, no people, nothing but empty darkness. But then, a beacon of light appeared. a mystical realm that was a source of untold wisdom and unimaginable power, a realm known as Kingdom Hearts. From Kingdom Hearts the stars and the first worlds were created. and from a special event on one of these first worlds, two ancient deities were born: the god of light and the god of darkness. But while the god of light was worship, honoured and respected, the god of darkness was hated and left in the dark both literally and mentally. Thereby, a heated hatred began to form between the two. _

_Soon, the two deities created two armies of wielders of a special weapon: the Keyblade to clash in the first Keyblade war, only to get the most powerful of all the Keyblades, the X-blade, which was also the only key to control Kingdom Hearts itself. In the end, the god of light managed to get the X-blade and used it to banish the god of darkness and his dark army to the furthest edge of the universe known as the Dark world, or as most prefer to call it, the realm of darkness._

_But the god of light knew that another war will came, and so he created new worlds, one of these worlds, named Daybreak Town, was where he trained someone in the ways of the Keyblade, that someone was now known as The master of Masters, who in honour of his own master wrote the Book of Prophecies and trained six apprentices, five of which, who were named The foretellers, trained hundreds of other Keyblade wielders in preparation for the next Keyblade War. But things went wrong when The Master of Masters and one of the six apprentices named Luxu disappeared without warning or trace, causing The foretellers to mistrust each other and started the second Keyblade war on the world known as the Badlands, the same world where the first Keyblade war was fought._

_While the battle continued, the god of darkness and his now refreshed dark army returned and joined the fight, as did the god of light and his army of light. For the two gods it was once again a clash to claim the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts, while The foretellers thought that in their own way they could push back the oncoming darkness. But in the end, the X-blade shattered into twenty pieces, seven of pure light and thirteen of pure darkness, and Kingdom Hearts, along with the universe, we're swallowed by darkness._

_But then, when all hope seemed lost, beacons of light within the hearts of children and the survivors of the war pushed the darkness away and restored the universe. The god of darkness retreated back to the Dark world with what was left of his army, while the god of light separated the worlds connection from each other and then returned to his home world to recover. The world where the two Keyblade wars had been fought was renamed as the Keyblade Graveyard and because it was the only world that was still connected to Kingdom Hearts, the god of light had created a few more worlds that will serve as a barricade to protect them both before he left, with his strongest Keyblade masters taking the job to guard these worlds._

_The story of the Keyblade War passed into legend, the Keyblade was depicted both as a bringer of chaos, death, and destruction, and as a symbol of hope, peace, justice._ _Although the Keyblade War ended many years ago, the constant battles between light and darkness, good and evil, lingered on across countless worlds. and rumors are telling that the darkness will return and threaten the universe once again. _

_but there is a prophecy that tells that 'if the dark god returns, and will spread shadow and chaos over the known worlds once more, than three will stand up to face him and his forces, three chosen once who the Keyblade shall choose. The one who has the blood of the all father running through his veins, the one who holds the inner power that holds the universe together, and the one who's heart and bond to those closest to them is strong. Oh, chosen once, may the light in your hearts burn strong, and together, save us all.'_

* * *

_**(Station of Awakening)**_

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like is any of this for real… or not?_

Tim, a sixteen year old teen boy was floating in a dark void, with no knowledge about what was happening.

He has slightly tinted skin color, brown massy hair that reaches down till shoulder length and with some bangs over the left side of his face, and violet purple eyes with a scar over his right eye. He wore a black tank with a golden eye of Horus symbol on the left side, dark grey cut-off jeans, black lace-less military boots, a dark purple scarf that fades into crimson red at the edges that are ripped, red with black finger-less gloves, and a dark brown woven leather neckless that tangled itself around a purple crystal shard that gave off a soft glow.

Tim opened his eyes and soon noticed something in the distance, a platform began to appear underneath him. The platform was made from shaded yellow stained-glass with the image of princess Belle, the Beast and his servants, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, on it with every one of them being asleep, except the Beast, and it was glowing with a unknown source of light. Tim slowly descended to the platform and carefully landed on his feet, than he looked around his surroundings, but all he can see is complete darkness.

"So much to do, so little time…" said a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere, it startled Tim for a second, "Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward."

Following the instructions given to him, Tim walked to the center of the platform. Once in the center, a stone pedestal rose from the platform on his left with a shield on it. The shield was black with a red border and a red with yellow outlined Mickey Mouse symbol in the center.

"Power sleeps within you," the voice began.

A second pedestal appeared on his right with a magic rod on it. The rod has a green handle with the edges being a tan color, a brown disk on the top of it and a blue Mickey Mouse head on top of it.

"If you give it form…" the voice continued.

Finally, a third pedestal appeared in front of him with a sword on it. The sword has a black with dark blue outlined handle, a golden guard and tip at the bottom half, a silver blade and a red dot with a black Mickey Mouse symbol in the center of the guard.

"It will give you strength. Choose wisely." The voice finished.

Tim looked at the three items and thought about it. He decided to first find out what they mean and then choose. He walked to the sword and held it in his hands.

"The power of the warrior. invincible courage. A sword of great power and terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" asked the voice.

"Yes." Tim said. Then, the sword disappeared in a flash of light and blue wisps.

"Your path is set." The voice said, "Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Tim looked back at the two remaining items, he was unsure which he will give up. He went to the shield and held it in his hands.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you wish to given up?" asked the voice.

"No." Said Tim straight away, he didn't want to give that up. He placed the shield back, walked to the magic rod and held it in his hands.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. Untold wisdom. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you wish to given up?" asked the voice.

Tim thought about it for a second, than he answered, "Yes." Just like the sword, the rod disappeared in a flash of light, although the wisps were red instead of blue.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of mystic. Is this the form you choose?" the voice asked.

"Yes I do." Said Tim.

Suddenly, the three pedestals collapsed upon themselves. Tim look around to see what's happening, than the floor began to crumble at rapid speed and before he know it, the floor underneath his feet creaks and he fell into the dark abyss.

A moment or two later, Tim noticed another platform below him. This platform had shaded pink stained-glass and depicts three hearts with in each a silhouette of a princess. Tim landed softly on the platform and at that moment a white flash came from his right hand and the sword from earlier appeared.

"You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others." Said the voice while Tim swung the sword in different patterns to get used to it.

Then Tim noticed a strange looking creature appear from the floor. The creature was about a foot and a half tall and has a black colored vaguely humanoid body structure with a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes and two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and it has large feet.

"There will be times you have to fight." Said the voice as more of these creatures appeared. "Keep your light burning strong."

Tim looked at the creatures who were looking at him inspective and he can already tell that something is not right. Then, just as he expected, the first of the creatures jumped at him. Tim quickly swung his sword and cut the creature in half, it vanished in a puff of black smoke. Tim than noticed that the other creatures disappeared into the platform. What he didn't see was that some of the creatures sneaked up behind him, readying to attack.

"Watch out, behind you!" the voice called out.

Tim quickly turned around to see the creatures attack. He jumped out of the way, but one of the creatures managed to slice his left cheek. Tim held his free-hand on his cheek for a moment, then looked at his hand. To his relief, it was only a scratch.

He then looked up and saw two of the creatures advancing toward him, Tim took them down with a horizontal slash. He then notices another one of the creatures was jumping towards him on his right and jump back, dodging the attack. But he then noticed that he was now dangerously close to the edge of the platform, seeing that there was no other way, Tim charged forward by preforming a sliding dash attack, taking down many of the creatures in the process. Once in the center of the platform again, Tim saw that he was surrounded by eight more of these dark creatures who jumped towards him, he quickly jumped up and the creatures slammed into one another. Tim landed and spun slided the dazed creatures in half, obliterating them into puffs of black smoke.

Tim turned to the last remaining creature, but before he could do a thing, the creature did something he didn't expected. The creature sank into the floor and spread a cloak of darkness across the whole platform. It soon reached him and he began to sink into it as if it was quicksand, he tried to pull himself out, but he was soon swallowed by the darkness.

When he regained consciousness, Tim noticed that he was lying on another platform. This platform had shaded violet stained-glass and had the image of a sleeping princess Cinderella. Tim rose to his feet and looked around, than he noticed a transparent bronze colored door on the edge of the platform. He walked up to the door and began to examine it. The door soon became solid and changed, it was now gold in color and looked more like it belonged to and ancient palace. The door slowly began to open and a bright light shined through it, Tim narrowed his eyes to prevent them for being blinded while he stepped through the door.

When his eyes had adjusted to the light, Tim noticed that he was standing on a wooden balcony that was built on a beach and overlooked an ocean. He also noticed four other figures standing on the balcony.

The first figure was a strong muscular build, handsome locking man in his early forty's with skin color similar to his, golden blonde hear and a small beard, and bright blue eyes. He wore a beige colored t-shirt, brown jacket with golden shoulder plates that a military general would wear, black jeans, brown military boots, a brown belt around his hips and black fingerless gloves. His left arm was covered by a golden piece of armor, and around his neck he has a golden disk that was about 1 inch wide in diameter with a blue sapphire, a yellow topaz, a black obsidian, a green emerald, a white diamond, and a red ruby engraved in it in a hexagon form with a symbol in the center of it. The man was standing in the entrance to the balcony.

The second figure was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirty's. her body was built like an athlete with light-brown skin color, she has jet black, ancient Egyptian style hair and red eyes. She wore a black tight leather crop top that exposed her abdomen, black leather jeans, a white skirt that represented an ancient Egyptian kilt with a golden sash strapped around it as a belt, long point gloves that reached her armpits with a leopard-skin colored patterns, black boots with short heels and around her neck was a neckless made of a golden thread with a golden circle with the eye of Ra symbol. Like the man, the woman's left arm was covered by a golden piece of armor, but hers had emerald green outlines and has a different design. The woman sat on the back railing of the balcony, her right leg crossed over her left leg and her hands on the railing to hold her balance.

The last two figures were a teenaged boy of sixteen and a young girl of five years-old. The teen has pale skin, long black hair and brown-red eyes. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a ripped T-shirt, a gold chain, and a black leather biker jacket. The girl has skin color similar to his with light-brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a green dress with a V-neck, a yellow camisole underneath, and green shoes. The teen was leaning against a wooden wall at the far edge of the front railing, opposite to the man with his arms crossed across his chest with the little girl standing next to him.

"Hold on." The voice said, "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

Tim walked to the teen and the little girl.

"What is your biggest fear?" the teen asked.

Tim thought about it, he didn't like to be left abended, particular in the darkness, with no escape of it, he answered than, "To be left in the dark, where there is no turning back from."

"That sounds scary indeed." The little girl said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"I agree." The teen said.

Tim turned to the woman and walked up to her.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

Tim thought about it, it was difficult to think of something that was most important for him. But he did value his friends. "My friends are the most important, I value my friendship above everything else."

"I have to agree. Friendship is indeed very important." The woman said.

Tim than focused his attention to the man.

"What do you want to do in your life?" asked the man.

Tim thought about it, from the beginning he knew that he came from a far different place than where he lived now, so he knew that there are other worlds out there. Also, he had this urge to help those people in trouble. "I want to see other places, other worlds, and help those who need it."

"A fine wish, and a noble cause." The man said.

"You fear to be abended in darkness. You desire friendship. You want to see other worlds and help those in trouble. You are the one indeed." The voice said, "Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

Another blinding light lit up the area, causing Tim to cover his eyes once more. When the light disappeared and he opened his eyes, Tim noticed that he was standing on another platform that was surrounded by darkness. This platform had shaded green stained-glass and depicted a sleeping princess Snow White who had taken a bite of an apple, the seven dwarves and her forest animal friends.

While Tim began look around, the same dark creatures from a few platforms back began to appear. Tim noticed and pulled out his sword, but he soon found himself surrounded by them. he knew from the last attack that these will harm him, and so, he charged forward. Three of the creatures that where in front of him jumped at him, there claws ready to cut him, but they were easily taken down by a horizontal slash of Tim's blade. He then noticed another creature began to advance on his right, Tim quickly turned his sword to it with the point of the blade pointing at the creature, than he trust his sword forward and stabbed the creature in the head. for a moment, Tim saw some movement in the corner of his eye, which distracted him and gave two of the creatures the opportunity to jump at him from behind and slashed his back with their claws. Tim cried out in pain and quickly swings his sword at them, taking them down with a single blow. Tim placed his free hand on his back, than he took his hand back and traces of blood on it. Because of the distraction, one of the creatures had sneaked up on him and sliced his leg, only to earn a sword in its back after hearing Tim's cry of pain. Now leaning on one knee, Tim took a defensive pose as the remaining creatures began to surround him and rushed toward him, and when they got close enough, Tim quickly preformed a spinning slice attack, obliterating them in puffs of black smoke.

The moment the creatures where defeated, Tim noticed a beam of light in the corner of his eye, he turned to it and saw that the beam of light had created a ring of light in the center of the platform. Slowly, Tim limped to the light ring, and when he stepped into it, he felled refreshed and all his wounds faded away. At that point, Tim saw another beam of light moving to the edge of the platform, then suddenly, steps of many colored stained-glass appeared and formed a staircase.

Tim rushed up the stairs untill he ended up on another platform, this platform has shaded red stained-glass with a sleeping princess Aurora depicted on it, with around her the silhouettes of the three good fairy's: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather above her, and under need her, dark thorns and green flames. The light beam from earlier was now shining in the center of the platform and as if he was in a trance, Tim walked to it.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice said.

Tim turned around and noticed the voice was right, the closer he got to the light, the more his shadow elongated. Suddenly, Tim's shadow began to move and twitch, catching him by surprises as it rose from the ground.

"But don't be afraid…" said the voice, though it was more distant. Tim started to back away as he watched his shadow begin to transform into something else, "And don't forget…"

Eventually, Tim turned and rushed away, only to come to a skipping halt at the edge of the platform. He then looked back as the creature that his shadow had become rose to its full height. This dark humanoid looking monster was massive in height and muscular build, it had rather short legs with thin feet that curled upward, long, strong arms, two relatively small, twisted wings on its back, a large heart-shaped hole in its abdominal area, on its head where dozens of twisted, black tentacles that served as it's hair, and two small glowing yellow eyes. Seeing no other choice, Tim grabbed his sword and stood in a fighting stance.

The monster took the first move, thrusting its right fist toward him. Tim quickly preformed a cartwheel, dodging the attack just as its fist slammed into the platform. Tim turned around and noticed that the monsters fist was stuck in a black vortex, this gave him his chance and he charged forward. When he reached the monsters hand, he began slicing away at it, causing the monster to grown in pain. Tim than noticed movement in the corner of his eye, and jumped back. It became clear to Tim that the vortex can summon those smaller creatures from earlier, so he began to focus his attacks at the small creatures first. One by one, the creatures fell until only the dark monster was left, but before Tim could strike, the monster broke free and rose back to its feet. It then swung its other hand in Tim's direction, who jumped out of the way as its fist slammed into the platform and get stuck in a dark vortex just like the first time. Tim rushed to its stuck hand and strikes three times at it, causing the monster to grown in pain again, then he noticed that the monsters head was closer to the ground and dashed to it. When Tim came close to the monsters face, he looked into its glowing eyes for an second, then finished the battle with a spinning slice.

The blow was enough for the monster to break its hand free and rose its head up while it roared in pain. Then suddenly, the sword in Tim hand disappeared in a flash of light and he was forced to dodge the monsters incoming hand. Darkness began to spread across the platform and Tim was soon caught by it as he looked up to the monster as it slowly collapsed toward him.

"Don't be afraid." Said the voice in the distance, while Tim tried to pull himself free and the monster came closer, "You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget…"

Seeing there was no escape, Tim lay down and slowly closed his eyes as he was slowly swallowed by the darkness.

But right before he was completely swallowed, he heard the voice his final words say, "You are the one who will open the door."

* * *

_**(Tim's Room)**_

Tim slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his own room. He was relieved to know now that it was just a dream, but he was also confused about the dream itself, it looked and feld so real.

"_What was that dream?"_ Tim thought to himself, _"So strange…"_

Tim than looked out of his window to a small island on the other side of the tropical sea.

"_I wonder what the others are doing."_ Tim thought.

Tim changed into fresh clothing, walked out of his room and took his boot at the mainland beach to the island.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greetings everyone, this is Kornox speaking. This was the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction story. Let me know what you guy's think of it, please no flames, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	2. Destiny Island

_**(Destiny Island)**_

Lying on the beach of Destiny Island was a fourteen year old boy named Sora. He spiky brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, he wears a red jumpsuit with puffy shorts and a zipper on the front, a black with white sleeved jacket, yellow shoes, a blue belt with a chain on it, white gloves with a blue and yellow strap on them and a silver crown necklace. He had dozed off in the sand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to the sea, he than yawned and laid back on his back, only too be surprised when he saw a fourteen year old girl looking at him.

"**Whoa!"** Sora yelled.

He then turned around to the girl. her name was Kairi, and she was a friend of Sora. Kairi has auburn brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin, she wears two tops, one white and a black one underneed that can be seen by her collarbone and hem, both short enough to expose her navel, a purple biker shorts underneed a lighter shaded purple skirt with a blue belt, white slip-in shoes, on her arms she wore a yellow wristband, purple armband and a pair of bracelets, and around her neck she wore a black choker and a necklace with a silver bead on it. she giggled at Sora.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora said.

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi said, "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"Hey, Sora, Kairi!" a voice called out to them.

The duo looked in the direction of the voice and saw their friend Richard rushing toward them.

Richard is a fifteen year old teenage boy with slightly tanned skin, amber red eyes and dark blond hair. He wears a red V-neck t-shirt, a grey shorts, a black sleeveless leather jacket, red with black sneakers, and a silver string neckless with a golden disk on it that has a black outlined symbol on it.

"Richard!" Sora and Kairi called back, happy to see him.

Richard came to a skipping halt when he reached them and took a time to catch his breath.

"you guys will never believe the dream I had," Richard said, "I was in this dark place with glowing platforms, and strange dark creatures and a giant monster attacked me, it was so bizarre."

"Wait, you had that dream too?" asked Sora surprised.

"What, you had it too?" asked Richard.

"Yeah. I did." Sora said.

"Well, that makes three of us." Said a voice.

"Oh, hey Tim." Said Sora when he saw Tim walking toward them.

"You know, two can be a coincidence," said Tim while he crossed his arms, "but three people having the same dream on the same day, that's weird.

"It sure sound strange." Said Kairi as she walked past the boys.

"Anyway, what was your hometown like, Kairi? You know, where you grew up." Asked Sora, hoping to change the subject.

"I've told you before, Sora, I don't remember." Said Kairi.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Said Kairi.

"Come on Sora, you have asked that question too many times by now, Kairi, Richard and I came from different places, but we don't remember what it was like in are old home worlds." Said Tim.

"I know, but do you guys ever want to go back to it?" Asked Sora.

"Well, were happy here." Said Kairi, with Tim And Richard nodding in agreement.

"Really…" said Sora.

"But you know…" said Kairi, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see your home worlds to." Sora said, "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all!"

"Sora, you took the words right out of my mouth." Said Tim.

"So what're we waiting for?" said Kairi.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" called a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw their friend Riku. Riku was a fifteen year old boy with pale skin, silver grey hair and turquoise-blue eyes, he wears a yellow with black sided vest and black straps over it, black with gray gloves, a dark bluish-gray pants thats mostly covered by a blue wading pant and with a black belt, and blue with white shoes. He was holding a log under his right arm.

"You're already at work, Riku?" asked Richard.

"Yeah, you can guess I'm the only one working on the rafts." Said Riku. He walked passed the boys to Kairi while tossing the log to Sora, who stumbles back by catching the log. Tim, Richard and Kairi couldn't help but laugh as Sora falls back on the sand as he catches the piece of wood.

"And you're just as lazy as they are." Riku says referring to Richard and Sora.

"Hey!" said Richard, offended by Riku's comment.

"So you noticed." Kairi giggled before saying, "Okay, we'll finish it together. friends race you!"

"Huh?" Sora said, confused.

"What?!" complains Richard.

"Oh, come on!" complains Tim.

"Are you kidding?" complains Riku.

"**Ready… Go!"** Shouted Kairi.

For a second, the four boys looked at each other, than as one, they rushed over the sandy beach with Kairi running after them, laughing as she followed them.

_**(Several hours later)**_

For the remainder of the day, Tim, Richard, Sora, Riku and Kairi collected materials to build the two rafts, as well as regular sword fighting. At the end of the day, the four friends watched the sunset by a bent paopu tree. Richard lay on the part of the tree that went up with Sora and Kairi sitting next to him, Tim leaning against the tree in-between Richard and Sora, and Riku leaning against the base of the tree.

"So, Tim's, Richard's and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, Right?" asked Sora.

"Could be." Said Riku, "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could rafts take us?" asked Richard.

"Who knows." Said Riku while he shrugged his shoulders, "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" asked Kairi.

"I would explore that world and learn all there is to know about it, and when there is trouble, I would also help those who need it." Said Tim.

"You truly have a heart of gold, Tim." Said Richard with a smile.

"Indeed." Said Kairi, than she looked at Riku and asked, "What about you Riku?"

"Hmmm… Well, I haven't really thought about it." Said Riku, "It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island, and if there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"I get the feeling that were destined for something, and that we have to be prepared." Said Tim "Otherwise, we had been on other worlds from the very beginning."

"Well, if that is true… and suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater." Said Riku, "So, like Tim said, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Said Sora.

"I'm not quite so sure myself either." Said Richard.

"Exactly." Said Riku, "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" asked Kairi.

"Thanks to you, guys." Said Riku, "If you, Tim and Richard hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome." Said Kairi, while Richard smiled to Riku and Tim gave him a nod.

After having watched the sunset for a few minutes, the five friend began to make their way to their boats so they can go back to the mainland, with Tim, Richard and Kairi were ahead of Sora and Riku.

"Sora!" Riku called out and tossed a paopu fruit to Sora, he then asked, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…?" Sora asked, confused.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku explained as he walked past Sora, "They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku than began to chuckle, "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking…" Sora Stammers.

Riku began to laugh and Sora, realising that it was a joke, tossed the fruit into the ocean and began to chase after Riku.

Tim and Richard had heard the playful conversation and grinned at each other. They knew that Sora may had a little crush on Kairi, but they decided to keep quiet about, to not spoil the surprise.

* * *

_**(Disney Castle)**_

Within the world of Disney Castle, the royal magician, Donald Duck was strolling through one of the castle hallways, passing several enchanted brooms who were carrying buckets with cleaning stuff, till he reached a large door that was several stories high. Donald approached the door and knocked on it, a small portion of the door opened and Donald walked through it, entering an enormous throne room.

"Good morning, your majesty." Donald said, as he approached the throne on the very end of the room. "It's nice to see you this morn…" but to his surprise, the throne was empty. **"Wha?!"**

Donald then noticed Pluto, the royal pet dog from the king, with a letter in his mouth. Donald noticed that the letter has the king's signature on it and took the letter from Pluto, opened it, and began to read. A few seconds after he read the letter, Donald rushed out of the throne room and back into the hallway, screaming as he did so.

Will rushing through the castle hallways, Donald went in a search for Goofy, the captain of the king's royal knights. He soon found him leaning against a small grassy hill in the Disney gardens, sleeping.

"**Wake up, Goofy, wake up!"** Donald shouted, **"This is serious!"**

But all Donald get in reply was Goofy's snoring, it became clear to him that Goofy was to deep asleep to hear his shouts. This led Donald to use a Thunder spell on Goofy. The lightning bolt electrocuted Goofy and woke him up immediately. Goofy rubbed his eyes than looked around, soon noticing Donald standing next to him.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy greeted, "Lovely weather we have today."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald said, he then looked around to see if there was anyone else around, than whispered, "But don't tell anyone."

"Queen Minnie?" asked Goofy.

"Not even the queen." Said Donald.

"Daisy?" asked Goofy.

"**No!"** Donald shouted, "It's top secret!"

"Oh, G'morning ladies." Said Goofy, looking past Donald.

"Wha…?" Said Donald confused. He then turned around and sees Minnie, queen of Disney Castle, and Daisy, Minnie's handmaiden and Donald's Girlfriend, looking him with a raised eye brows and their hands on their hips. Donald laughed sheepishly.

* * *

_**(Destiny Island)**_

It was late in the morning on Destiny Island when Tim and Richard arrived on the island. By now, the two friends had stepped out of their boats and are now walking down the pier to the beach.

"Where do you think the others are?" asked Richard.

"I'm not sure." said Tim, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, Tim, Richard!" a voice called out to them.

The two looked up an sees Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka walking toward them. Selphie is a fourteen year old girl with pale skin, brown hair and green eyes, she wears a yellow dress with overall like features, brown sandals and a loose blue bracelet on her arm. Tidus is a fourteen year old boy with tanned skin, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a x shaped scar on his right cheek, he wears a yellow with white sleeved open shirt that exposed his chest, a black pant with uneven legs and black with yellow sandals. Wakka is a fifteen year old boy with heavily tanned skin, brown eyes and orange hair, he wears a large blue coif on his head, yellow baggy pants with x shaped straps, a pale yellow top, blue wristbands and green sandals. like Sora and Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka lived on the mainland of Destiny island, and like them, they came to the island to hang out.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"We have a request." Said Selphie, "Do you two want to fight us?"

"Uhh… why do you guys want to fight us?" asked Richard.

"Well you see, yesterday we challenged Riku to face us in a three-to-one fight," Tidus explained, "and earlier this morning we took Sora on three-to-one, both of them whipped us all. So, we we're hoping if you two will like to face us in a three-to-two fight."

"See it as a test, man." Said Wakka.

Tim and Richard thought about it, then Richard looked at Tim and asked, "What do you think?"

"Well, it might be good practise," said Tim, "besides, the day is still young so we have some time."

With that agreement, Tim looked at the trio with a grin.

"We accept your challenge." Tim announced.

A moment later, Tim and Richard stood back to back on the beach with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka surrounding them. they have faced them more than enough to know their fighting styles. Tidus preferred to fight up close by using a stick as a sword. Selphie uses a jump rope as a whip or nunchaku for attack and defence at the same time. As for Wakka, he was more of a sharpshooter, using his trusty Blitz ball. Tim and Richard themselves are armed with wooden swords, with Tim using two sword while Richard uses one sword.

"Let's get them!" Tidus called out. And with that, the fight began.

Selphie and Tidus charged forward Tim and Richard, who took a defensive stand. Tidus swung his stick down to Richard who blocked it with his sword. Selphie swung her jump rode whip style to Tim, who quickly jumped to the side to avoided being hit. While Richard was in a blade lock, he had noticed Tim's move and saw the rope heading street for him. He quickly broke the blade lock and jumped after Tim, causing the rope to hit Tidus in the stomach. Tim than noticed Wakka was about to throw his ball to them.

"**Take that!"** Wakka called.

"Incoming ball on your right!" Tim warned Richard.

They quickly leaned away and let the ball pas them.

"Thank you!" Thanked Richard.

Tidus quickly recover and charged at them, swinging his stick at them with a right-horizontal slash. Tim noticed it, jumped in front of Richard and block the attack by holding his left sword upward. To his surprise, Selphie had swung her jump rode and it had tied itself around his right wrist, leaving Tim stuck in his position with no way of escape, and to make things worse, Tim noticed that Wakka had thrown his ball at him. Then, right before the ball was about to hit Tim, Richard appeared out of nowhere and deflected the ball back, the ball hit Wakka straight in his face and he was pushed on his back in the sand. Richard than dashed at Tidus and bumped him aside, breaking the blade lock.

With his left arm free, Tim quickly untied the rope and swung it away. The force of the swing caused the rope to swing three times around Selphie, she quickly untangle herself from it and dashed in Tim's direction, swinging the jump rope around as she go's. Tim saw it and began jumping out of her way, trying not to be hit by her.

Richard and Tidus traded blow after blow with their weapons untill Tidus find an opening and hit Richard on his back, pushing him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Tidus taunted playfully.

Richard grinned, scoops a hand full of sand and throw it to Tidus, blinding him in the process. Richard than raised to his feet and charged forward. Having recovered from the sand in his eyes, Tidus saw Richard approaching and swung his stick, leaving the two in another blade lock.

Tim swung his swords in a diagonal slash at Selphie, who quickly jump out of the way. Tim than remembered how her jump rope had swung around her when he released himself from it. An idea came to mind and he waited to strike. Selphie swung her rope again, but by doing so, she fell right into his trap. Tim gripped the rope and pulled it, pulling her to him. Tim then grapped Selphie by the arm and swung her around, causing her to spin around like a spinning top. Selphie soon stopped spinning and Tim could see the result, because Selphie had her rope in hand when she was spun around, it had tied her arms against her body and her legs at each other, leafing unable to move. The only movement she could made was leaning from one side to the other while her head and eyes spun around from dizziness.

Richard saw Tim's move and smiled, but it soon vanished when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

"**Duck!"** Richard shouted.

Tim turned around just in time to see Wakka's ball heading street for him and ducked to avoid it. Selphie was less lucky however, cause it hit her in the chest, pushing her to the sandy ground, out cold.

"Sorry." Called Wakka.

Richard swung his sword to deflect Tidus his attack and jumped back. Tidus than charged forward and swung his stick in a downward vertical slash, but missis when Richard side stepped and almost lost his balance. Richard took his chance and ended it with a right-horizontal slash to Tidus his back, which pushed him to the ground.

Richard than noticed Tim preformed multiple cartwheels to avoid being hit by Wakka's multiple ball throwing attacks, he than dashed forward by preforming a sliding dash attack and hit Wakka hard. Wakka turned to Richard and throw his ball at him, only for Richard to use his sword to deflect the ball back to him. The ball hit Wakka in the stomach, causing him too lean on one knee as he tried to get air back into his lungs, but while he was in this position, Tim jumped from out of nowhere and sliced his two swords down with an downward right-diagonal slash. The blow was hard enough that Wakka soon found himself face-first into the sand.

Tim and Richard looked around and saw that their three opponents were defeated and that the fight was finished. Though out of breath, the two walked toward one another and clasped each others hands.

"Good work." Said Tim.

"You too." Said Richard.

"Oh men, I can't believe we lost, again!" said Tidus who was leaning on one knee with his head low.

"Oh c'mon, it was a good fight." Said Tim as he walked over to Selphie, who had regained consciousness.

Wakka rose to his feet, spitting a mouth full of sand as he did. "Yeah, but it looks like we have a lot of training to do if we want to beat you guys." He said.

"At least we had fun." Selphie said as Tim helped her untied her from her jump rope.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Sora, Riku and Kairi somewhere?" Richard asked.

"We saw them heading to the rafts you guys are building." Selphie said.

"We also heard Sora and Riku arguing about how they will name their raft and decided to race for it." Tidus said

"I think that their finished by now." Selphie said.

"Well, then we better get going." Richard said.

"And what are you guys going to do?" Tim asked.

"I think that where gonna do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree." Wakka said pointing in the direction of the tree, "There's gotta be something there, ya?"

"Warry well. Don't wake the monster that's sleeping in there." Tim said playfully.

The group laughs at the joke, then, Tim and Richard went to the other side of the island. When they came close to the corner, they heard voices they recognised as Sora's and Riku's.

"Yeah, I won!" Sora called out, "That means that were giving the raft my chosen name!"

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name after all." Riku grunted.

"But, what was that about when the race began?" Sora asked.

"What?" Riku asked, "Oh, the paopu thing. That was just a joke."

"Did we miss anything?" Tim asked.

"Oh, hey guys." Kairi said, "Sora and Riku had raced to determine the name of our raft."

"And I won," said Sora, "So, were going to give it the name that I thought about."

"And what is that?" Richard asked.

"'Excalibur.'" Said Sora.

"After King Arthur's sword, the sword in the stone?" Tim asked, "Nice one."

"And what are you going to call your raft?" asked Riku.

Tim and Richard looked at one another and a smile grow on their faces, they already had talked about it on their way to the island and had agreed on their rafts name.

"The 'Star Glider'." They said in unison.

"The 'Star Glider', that has a nice ring to it." Kairi said.

With the names settled, the five friends went back to the rafts and began to finish on the final details.

"Oké, the rafts are done." Said Tim half an hour later, "So, what now?"

"We'll collect provisions for our trip." Kairi said, "and sinces it's only five things, I suggest that each of us is going to look for one of them."

"Oké, what do we need?" Sora asked.

"We need, five seagull eggs, fifteen mushrooms, ten coconuts, fifteen fish, and I brought some bottles for clean drinking water," Kairi said, than she looked serious, "but not from the ocean!"

"I'll get the eggs." Said Richard.

"Your such a monkey, Richard." Said Riku playfully.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Said Richard drily.

"I will collect the mushrooms." Sora said.

"I get the coconuts." Riku said.

"Then, I'll catch the fish." Tim said.

"Oké then, than I will fill these bottles with water." Said Kairi.

And with that said, group splits up.

Richard began to climb some trees to reach the seagull nests to get the eggs, but it wasn't as easy as he thought because some of the nests where guarded by the seagull parents. Eventually, he got all five eggs, brought it to the rafts and went to the waterfall to was the bird pop off his body and clothing.

Kairi had gone to the waterfall first to fill the bottles with its fresh clean water, though, she got herself a little bit wet, so after she got the water she lead down on the beach and let the warm sun dry her.

Riku went to some coconut trees on the land Plato where the paopu tree was located and used his wooden sword to hit the coconuts out of the tree, but he had to watch out for the falling coconuts so that they didn't fall on his head. Though, he was a little bit bruised from some lucky hits, he did get the right coconuts.

Tim began to swim in the ocean to catch the fish, however, most of them where fast and he had to catch his breath a few times. In the end, he caught all the fish they needed.

While looking for the mushrooms, Sora found himself in the secret cave that was filled with paintings that he and the others had carved. He soon found one about him and Kairi looking at each other with goofy faces. He still remember the time in which he and Kairi had made it when they were younger. He then sits down and by using a nearby stone, her drew a shooting star that went in Kairi's direction. he then heard footsteps entering the cave and saw that Tim walked to him.

"Have you drawn that star?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Looks nice." Tim said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

Suddenly they heard movement behind them and turned around, they saw a hooded figure looking at them from the shadows of the cave.

"Wh-who's there?" Sora asked startled.

"I've come to see the door to this world." the hooded figure said, in a mysterious neutral voice.

"Huh?" said Tim and Sora confused.

"This world has been connected." said the hooded figure.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"Tied to the darkness…" the hooded figure continued, "soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this." Sora said, both getting a little scared. Out of confusion he then asked, "Huh? Wh-where did you came from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The hooded figure said.

"So, you're from another world!" Tim exclaimed.

"There is so very much to learn." The hooded figure said out of disappointment, "You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora proclaims.

"A meaningless effort." Said the hooded figure, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Tim and Sora watched as the hooded figure disappeared into the darkness. They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They then walked out of the cave and back to the others.

_**(hours later)**_

When the sun began to set, Riku had already returned to the mainland, and Tim, Richard, Sora and Kairi where sitting on the pier, looking at the sunset.

"You know, guys, Riku has changed." Said Kairi, a bit concerned.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well…" said Kairi, unsure how to answer that.

"You're oké?" Tim asked.

"Guys, let's take the rafts and go, just the four of us!" said Kairi out of the blue.

"Huh?!" said the three boys surprised.

"Just kidding." Kairi giggled.

"What's gotten into you?" said Richard dumbfounded.

"He's right. I think you're the one that's changed, Kairi." Said Tim.

"Maybe…" mumbled Kairi, "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She than looked at them, "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Sora, with Tim and Richard nodding in agreement.

"That's good." Said Kairi relieved. Then she looked at them again, "Sora, Tim, Richard, don't ever change."

"We Promise." Said Tim.

Kairi stood up and looked at the sunset. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." said Kairi dreamily.

Everyone had a smile on their face, by thinking about it. But Tim didn't look happy, his thoughts were about what that hooded figure had said. he wondered what he means by that, and he couldn't help but feel like something is about to happen, something that isn't good.

Richard noticed the look on Tim's face and knew what he was thinking. After they had collected all the provisions, Tim had told him what had happened in the cave, and now, seeing this look, he got the same feeling dat something bad is going to happen.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greetings everyone, Kornox speaking. I sorry that it took long for this chapter to appear. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, so let me know, please no flames, don't to review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	3. The storm

_**(Disney Castle)**_

"Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. According to my sources, there are three persons out there with a "key" - the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find one of them, and stick with him. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Could ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal. Mickey."

Donald, Goofy and Pluto met up with Minnie and Daisy in the castle library, where Donald had read the letter out loud to everyone.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means that we'll just have to trust the king." Said Minnie, trying to remain calm, but there was a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Said Goofy, worried clear in his voice.

"Your highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and this "Key"." Donald assured.

"Thank you." Said Minnie relieved, "Both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald asked before he was interrupted by Daisy's answer.

"Of course." She said, "You be careful, now, both of you."

Minnie's eyes then lit up. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She said, gesturing to something on a nearby desk. Donald looked to the desk, but didn't see anyone.

"Over here!" a voice called out from the desk.

Jumping up and down from the desk was a small cricket with clothing on. When Donald finally saw him he stopped with jumping.

"Cricket's the name." he said, introducing himself, "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return." Said Minnie, "Please, help the king."

Donald struck a pose of respect by placing his right hand on his heart as he looked at Minnie and Daisy. He then noticed Goofy standing next to Daisy, preforming a salute with his right hand as if trying to say 'good luck and farewell'.

"**You're coming too!"** Donald shouted, as he hopped over to Goofy and dragged him away in annoyance.

The trio walked out of the library, through the hallways, and soon walked down a large spiral staircase that lead them to the castle hanger. While they were taking the steps down, Goofy and Jiminy were talking to each other.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked, surprised.

"It was terrible. We were scattered." Said Jiminy, "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald asked, trying to remember something to his friend.

"Oh, right… I gotcha." Said Goofy, realizing what Donald meant, "you mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

""Order."" Donald corrected.

"Oh, right. World order." Said Goofy with a sleepless laugh, causing Donald to sigh.

"Then, I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy guested.

_**(Gummy hanger)**_

After ending their decent on the staircase and walked through a small hallway, the trio arrived at the hanger were the Gummy ship was being readied for launch. Donald walked up to one of the speaker horns next to the launch pad.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew!" Donald called through the horn, "Anytime you're ready."

The launch crew consist out of the twin chimpmunks: Chip and Dale, who had just finished the preparations the moment Donald called them and immediately activated the boarding systems. Two large white mechanical hand picketed Donald and Goofy upside-down from the ground and placed them in the cockpit, with Pluto jumping right after them. The platform where the Gummy ship was on lifted to a lounging path so they can depart.

Minnie and Daisy walked in the hanger to watch. Donald gave his girlfriend a dumbs up and a wink, than powered up the engines to full power as the doors to the launching path opened.

"**Blast off!"** Donald shouted.

Suddenly, a red glowing arrow appeared in front of them that pointed downward and a hatch under need the Gummy ship opened, chasing it to fall down through it, while Donald and Goofy let out they famous, yet hilarious screams of surprise.

Eventually, the Gummy ship popped out beneath Disney Castle's bottom exterior and charged off into space. Their destination: Travers town.

* * *

_**(Tim's Room)**_

Tim was pacing back and forth in his room on the mainland, deeply in thought. He has been like this sins he and Sora encountered that strange hooded figure, his words still ringing in his mind.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed." Echoed the voice of the hooded figure.

"We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Echoed Sora's voice.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Echoed the voice of the hooded figure.

"_Why can't I get his voice out of my head."_ Tim thought, _"What does he mean by that, and why does it sound so familiar."_

He then sit down on his bed to think, but the answer doesn't come to him. Then, Tim noticed a faint flash of light and looked at his window. He saw something approaching Destiny Island in the distance.

"A storm?" he asked, than his eyes lit up and he gasped. "The rafts!"

He quickly rose to his feet, rushed out of his room, grabbed his boat and rowed as quickly as he could to the island.

* * *

_**(Destiny Island)**_

Tim soon arrived on destiny Island, and noticed the storm had reached the island. He then looked up and saw a massive dark vortex above the island, forming the eye of the storm. Tim's eyes widened upon seeing the vortex, as a long forgotten memory shoot back in his mind like a vision.

* * *

_**(Tim's vision)**_

In his memory, Tim was only six years old. He, along with a five year old Richard, a teen and a little girl who looked like the once he saw in his dream, and two other kids that were in their beginning teenage years, one boy and one girl, were looking out of a window from a castle of another world, his former Homeworld, and saw a similar dark storm with a dark vortex as its eye. They had confused and fearfull expressions on their faces as they saw part of the castle and chunks of the surrounding landscape being sucked into the vortex.

The six kids suddenly heard a strange sound and turned their heads in that direction. They saw what looked like black portals made from dark energy appear only a few feet away from them, from the portal walked a dozen figures clothed in dark robes, dark coats and dark armors.

As the dark figures approached the now terrified children, a woman in her late twenties appeared out of nowhere and stood in between them.

The woman had Ivory skin color, bleach blonde hair and silver eyes. she wore a orchid colored dress with a v-neck, a mauve strip on the front and wine-red open sleeves, a eggplant purple dress underneed, a silver belt, and around her neck was the same neckless that Richard wore. in her hand was a large key that was shaped like a sword, this weapon was known as a Keyblade.

"I will not let you take them!" said the woman as she took a defensive pose.

"Defending these children is a meaningless effort." said a robed figure.

"As you can see outside, this world is connected." said a coated figure as he gestured to the window, "It's now tied to the darkness, and soon it will be completely eclipsed by it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the woman declared.

The woman charged toward the dark figures, who drawed different kinds of weapons to engage her. The six children quickly run for cover as their protector fought off the dark figures. little did they knew that a few dark figures had broken off from the fight and vanished through a dark portal, only to reappear behind Tim, Richard and the other children. One of the figures grasped the teen girl's arm, catching them by surprise as the other figure did the same to the others.

"Mom, Help us!" the girl called out.

The woman turned around and her eyes widened. **"NO!"** she yelled.

The woman quickly dashed toward them, but one of the figures who was holding one of the teen boys created a small orb of dark energy and threw it at her with so mach force that when it his the woman's chest, it threw her off her feet and into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Way are you doing this?!" Tim asked to the dark armored figure who was holding his arm.

The armored figure, which was a female, looked down to him. Even though her face was covered by a mask, Tim can feel that she looked a hole into his soul. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." she said. Then, before anything could be said, a dark portal appeared around them and Tim's vision got dark.

* * *

_**(Destiny Island)**_

"Tim!" Richard called out, bringing Tim out of his thoughts, "You see that, right?"

"Yeah, I see it." Said Tim, as he looked back at the vortex, "Though, I wish I hadn't." he then looked back at Richard, "Come on, we have to find Sora, Riku and Kairi."

"How do you know they're here?" Richard asked.

"Well, their boats are her," said Tim, pointing at the three other boats duct next to theirs, "that's proof enough for me."

They looked around and soon saw Sora looking around the beach. They quickly rushed over to him, Sora noticed them when they got close.

"Tim, Richard!" he called to them, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Said Richard.

"Neither do I," said Tim, "but I suggest that we looked for Riku and Kairi and get the heck out of here."

The trio than heard a strange noise and turned their heads to its direction, they then saw dark creatures that look similar to the once in their dream appear out of the shadows. To Tim's and Richard's surprise, Sora grabbed his wooden sword and charges toward the creatures.

"**Sora, NO!"** Tim yelled, trying in vain to stop him.

Sora soon came close to one of the creatures and swung his sword, but it went straight through it as if the creature was a ghost. It surprised Sora, but he managed to jump back before one of the creatures could slice him.

"Our weapons don't work on them!" Tim called out, "We have to find Riku and Kairi, Quick!"

No one had objections to that and the trio began searching all around the island, but all they found where more of these dark creatures. Eventually, the found Riku standing on the land Plato.

"Riku!" Richard called out, "There you are."

"But, where's Kairi?" asked Sora, "We thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened…" Riku murmured.

"What did you say?" Tim asked.

"The door has opened!" said Riku, "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? And what about Kairi?" Richard asked.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shouted, he then looked up to the dark swirling vortex, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. I know there's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku looked back at them and stretches hand at them in an offering gesture.

"_Something isn't right."_ Tim thought, a small glare in his eye and he clasped his hands into fists.

Suddenly, a ripple of darkness appeared under need the four boys, that soon became a dark portal that began to develop them. Riku didn't show any sign of fear and let the darkness take him while still outstretching his inviting hand to his friends. Tim, Richard and Sora however, were scared out of their minds and tried to break free and help Riku out, but no matter what they did, it didn't work. Soon, the four boys were swallowed by the dark abyss.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, a bright light shined within the darkness and engulfed Tim, Richard and Sora. "You're ready, at last." A voice said through the blinding light. The next thing they knew, they found themselves on the same spot as where they stood a few seconds ago, with no sign of Riku. They then noticed that they had key shaped weapons in their hands, they where Keyblades.

Tim's Keyblade's name was 'Toa's Spirit'. it looked like a fusion of multiple weapons fused together, colored completely in silver-metal-grey with some shades of red, blue, brown, green, white and black in some places, with the handle being black with gold and silver lines. On the bottom of the guard was a chain with a sigil that looks like a symbol. _**(This Keyblade's design is based on bionicle, all Toa weapons used by all the Toa Nuva and Toa Metru, fused together.)**_

Richards Keyblade's name was 'Bendu's Twilight'. It's blade looked like an energy blade with blackish grey metal blade sides. it has a decorated handle. A round decorated guard that sports two spikes in the outer side and a eight circle-saw like blades in-between. Two vents with two small energy blades between the guard and the main blade. The teeth consist of three vents with energy blades from them. An flexible energy line acts as the keychain and on the end of it was a sigil with a symbol that is similar to the symbol on his neckless. _**(This Keyblade's design is based around star wars, a fusion between the dagger of mortis, the Darksaber, the seventh sister's and eighth brother s spinning Lightsabers, two types of Crossguard lightsaber, and a piece of light whip as keychain)**_

Sora's Keyblade's name was the 'Kingdom key'. It has a silver blade and teeth, a black handle, a yellow guard, and at the end of the keychain was a Mickey Mouse sigil.

"Keyblade… Keyblade…" said the destined voice.

"Keyblade?" Richard asked.

"_Why those that name sound so familiar?"_ Tim thought.

But they didn't had the time to think about it cause suddenly, the trio where attacked by three dark creatures who jumped street toward them, their claws ready to slice at them. out of instinct, the trio swung their Keyblades at them, to their amazement, the Keyblades cut street through the creatures, obliterating them into puffs of black smoke.

"Amazing!" said Richard excitedly, with Sora looking at him with the same excited expression on his face.

"Now, it's our turn." Said Tim with a grin on his face as he took a battle stands with Richard and Sora following his lead. Then, the three friends charged.

They began swinging their new weapons at the dark creatures they encounter, preforming different patterns of slashes and stabbing, obliterating multiple creatures into black smoke. But after some time, they got exhausted, and no matter how many creatures they cut down, more will come in and take their place.

"They're just keep coming!" said Richard after a while, "There is to many of them!"

"I agree," said Tim, "let's find Kairi and get out of here!"

"Maybe she is in the secret cave," Sora suggested, "we hadn't look there jet!"

They quickly rushed over there. Even though several dark creatures came in the way, they easily took them down. they run into the cave entrance and soon came into the cave with paintings. Just as Sora suspected, Kairi was here, looking at a large wooden door that has no handle and had no real purpose. Though this time, there was a decorated keyhole in it's center.

"Kairi!" Sora called out.

Hearing Sora's voice, Kairi slowly turned to them, but something was odd about her, she looked as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Sora…" said Kairi with a voice that sound half-asleep.

At that point, Tim and Richard knew that something was odd.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Richard, whispering to Tim.

"I don't know," Tim whispered back, "but I got a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a dark gust of wind blew through the door opening, the wind was so strong that it blew Kairi from her feet and street for them. Sora out stretched his arms to catch her, but right when their body's made contact, Kairi disappeared like a ghost.

"What tha-!" Richard exclaimed.

Suddenly, another powerful gust of dark wind blew street toward them and blew them off their feet and out of the cave. They soon landed face-down on the sandy beach, they quickly recovered and raised on the feet and looked around in shock. The island was completely destroyed with only a small piece of land left for them to stand on.

"Oh no." said Tim, as he, Richard and Sora looked up and saw the red eye of the dark vortex that was the epicentre of the storm.

"So, this is it?" Richard asked, "Is this the end?"

There was a soft tremor and they heard a low growl behind them, the three friends slowly turned their heads and their eyes widened. Stand right behind them was the same giant dark monster they faced in their dream, and it looked as if it was ready to crush them.

For a moment, their expressions were that of shock, but then Tim's turned into a determent expression. "Well, if it is the end," he says as he summoned Toa's Spirit in a flash of light and took a battle stands, "then let's take that thing with use!"

Richard and Sora looked at one another, they nodded with a determent expression on their faces. They then summoned their Keyblades and took their own battle stands.

The Dark monster swung his right fist at them, which they dodged and let it slam into the ground. Tim, Richard and Sora knew from their dream that this monsters moves were slow and that give them an advantage. Just like in their dream, the monsters hand got stuck in a dark vortex, from which the smaller creatures appeared and advents to them.

The trio split up, with Sora taking down the smaller creatures, while Tim and Richard attacked the monsters stuck hand. Once Sora was finished with the small creatures, he rushed to his friends and helped them attacking the monster. It managed to break free, chasing them to jump back. Then, the monster sat down on his knees and created a sphere of dark energy in the heart shaped hole in his chest, from the sphere, orbs of darkness burst out of it and zoomed in on them like missiles.

"That's a new trick." Said Tim out of surprise as he jump to the side to avoid the dark energy missiles.

Richard noticed a orb was heading street for him and swung Bendu's Twilight, reflecting the orb back to its source. Tim and Sora saw Richard's trick and swung their Keyblades to deflect every orb that came to close to them. by every orb that hit the sphere in its chest, the monster groaned in pain. The sphere eventually disappeared and the monster rose to its feet, than swung his fist at them again, causing it to get stuck in a dark vortex again and more smaller creatures appeared. Like before, Sora began to fight off the smaller creatures while Richard swung his Keyblade at the monsters arm. Tim then noticed an opportunity to finish the battle, he jumped onto the monsters arm and climbed up to its shoulder, when he reached it, he jumped on top of the monsters head. He turned Toa's Spirit downward and stabbed the monster in its head, ending the battle.

Upon defeat, the monster let out a dying roar as its body fell limb and it was sucked into the dark vortex above the little piece of land. Tim, Richard and Sora then noticed that during the fight, they got closer to the vortex and it created a powerful hurricane that sucked everything that isn't stuck to it.

Tim, Richard and Sora grabbed hold on a piece of driftwood that was stuck in the ground and hold on the best they could. But the vacuum became too strong for them to hold on and soon, they lost their grip and where sucked in by the vortex, and with them, what's left of Destiny Island was claimed by the darkness.

* * *

_**(Dark World)**_

On the Dark World, which is located somewhere in the deepest and darkest parts of the realm of darkness, within the massive throne room of a gigantic fortress like castle, where three dark beings who were looking at what was happening on Destiny island.

One figure wears a black leather trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood that conceal his face, and long sleeves. With under need, a matching set of black pants, shoes, and gloves.

The second figure wears a burgundy color robe with long sleeves with a black wider robe that has a hood, dark grey raised waffle pattern on it and long wide sleeves that reached to just below the wrists on top, black leather boots, and a black leather belt. Thought the hood of the black robe conceals his upper face, it still refiled his lower, pale, disfigured face that had a scar or burn on his right cheek that caused his mouth to be contorted, even his hands are disfigured.

The last figure was the tallest of the three, standing around seven feet tall. He wears a tied black bodysuit that has sickly green and fiery red veins running over it, a chest plate that represents the upper part of a demon skull with a red glowing gem in the center, a set of blackish grey gauntlets with sharp claw-like finger tips, blackish grey elbow guards with a crimson red blade-like spike on it, large blackish grey shoulder guards that are shaped like dragon skulls with a row of blade like spikes on the snouts, lining his ribs and thighs where three crimson red curved segments of armor, blackish grey leg armor with the lower leg armor fused with the knee guard and a crimson red blade on them, and armored boots that represents clawed feet, a dark grey cape with hood over his head that fades into black and with the edges ripped, and a black intimidating mask that conceals his face, except, his glowing fiery red eyes.

The black thrones they were sitting on stood 40 feet high, while the middle throne on 50 feet high, and are connected to each other that from a distance it look like the basic image of a cactus. The front of the column of the thrones is made of glass that glowed with a sickly green color, while the sides and back of the column is made of black steel with some red light panels on them. The throne on the left looked as a throne-like chair with a high backrest. The throne on the right looked more technic and ceremonial. The middle throne was the most intimidating, the seat and backrest has crimson cover with a black dark symbol on it, and from it grow several thorn-like spikes that curved upward, and evil skulls where placed on the edges on the handrails. _**(the column of the thrones is based on a glowing pillar within Makuta's lair with the lambed walls of an imperial star destoyer, the left throne is based on the once use by Organization XIII, the right throne is based on the Eternal Throne from the old Republic, and the middle throne is based on the throne of the Sith from the rise of Skywalker)**_

The three dark figures looked at a holographic map of the universe that is made of dark energy. The map was split up in two areas, one blue, the other red, with the images of all the worlds that are in it. They watched as the red area moved over the image of Destiny Island.

"Another world has been claimed by the darkness." Said the disfigured figure with a cackled old voice that has a second lower, more darker voice echoing as he spook.

"And it won't be long before our borders reaches our goal." Said the coated figure, who had an old voice of his own.

"Something isn't right, though" said the armored figure, who has a dark demonic voice, "I could have sensed 'his' presents before the world was claimed."

"Are you sure, my lord?" the disfigured figure asked.

"yes." Said the armored figure, "I sensed his power, as well as the power of the Keyblade."

"Yes, I sensed it too." Said the disfigured figure.

The armored figure waved his right hand and the map turned into a list with images of the dark creatures that attacked Destiny Island. Some of the creatures where red, meaning that they were defeated.

"It seems you right," said the coated figure, as he leant forward to have a better look, "something or someone managed to take down many of the shadows we sent."

"Even the Darkside who lead them was defeated." the disfigured figure noted, looking at the image of the giant monster, "Impressive."

"That's a lot though," said the coated figure, who looked back to the armor figure, "can it be that these new Keyblade wielders might be the chosen once of ancient prophecy?"

"If that is the case, than we have to get rid of them!" the armored figure snarled, "I don't want anything or anyone stand in our way, not after what those other Keyblade wielders had than to us!"

"Shall we not first investigate to see if they really are the chosen once?" asked the coated figure, "If they are not, than we don't have to worry about them."

"And if we can get them to join us, than are forces will became match stronger," the disfigured figure suggested, "they did managed to take down that Darkside, something not everyone can do, Not even the strongest Keyblade wielders we are facing are willing to face one of dose."

The armored figure thought about it for a minute, "Perhaps you two are right." Said the armored figure. He snapped his fingers and a second late, two dark portals opened. Walking out of them where two figures, one male, one female.

The male was around six feet tall with a lean build, he has pal skin, his head was shaved with only a few marking-like lines of very short red hair, and he has red eyes. He wears dark red robes under need a black chest plat that has a red symbol on it, black shoulder plates, black gauntlets, a black leather pants, and black armoured boots.

The female is about the same height as the man, but has a body build of a amazoness, she has pale skin, long black hair tied in a pony-tail with blue streaks in it, and icy blue eyes. She wears a black tight bodysuit with blue lines on it, black shoulder guards with large silver skulls attached to them with the front of the skulls going over her breasts, silver lower arm guards with a blade over the elbow, black gloves with silver metal claws attached to the fingers, silver armoured high boots with heels and a blade by the knee, a silver belt tied around her waist with silver armor plats that rested on her hips, a black dress-like skirt that reaches the floor with only half a centimeter from touching it, and an elaborate headdress that bends down behind her head with the longest part reaching hip height to give it the appearance of a cobra's crest.

"You summand us, masters?" asked the woman as she and the man next to her bowed down to them. The woman's voice sounded as if two different voices spook at the same time, one voice sounded like the voice of a teenage girl, while the other voice sounded lower and more like a mature woman.

"Yes, Lady Chaos and Lord Phantom." Said the armored figure, "We have a mission for you two." He then waved his hand and a smaller version of their map appeared in front of the two apprentices. "As you two can see, another world is now under our control. But we sensed the power of my Brother on it before the darkness claimed it."

Five different colored blips appeared on different sections of the map. "He seemed to have transferred five people off that world to other worlds," said the disfigured figure, "even, other time periods. Three of them can summon the Keyblade"

"You want us to seek them out?" Lord Phantom asked.

"One of them is already within our borders," said the coated figure as one of the blips which was yellow glow brighter, "So, my pawns can take care of him." Another blip, a pink one, began to glow. "That one we can't sense her heart, he must have transferred her body away while her heart is already asleep." A third blue blip glow, "We will sent the heartless to see if this one is a threat, sins that one is one of the Keyblade wielders."

"But you two have to focus your attention on these two," said the disfigured figure, as the last two blips, one purple and the other red, began to glow brighter, "they are the strongest of the three Keyblade wielders. They might be two of the chosen once."

"You're task is to investigate them, find out if they are the chosen once. I don't care if you do it from a far or face to face." the armored figure instructed.

"And if they are?" Lord Phantom asked.

"Then you must make sure that they join us, they had managed to take down a Darkside, we can use their kind of skill," the armored figure instructed, "and if they refuse, you must illimanted then!"

"As you wish, my lord." Said Lady Chaos, as she and Lord Phantom bowed to their masters. Two dark portals appeared and the two dark apprentices disappeared.

The armored figure leans back in his throne as he looked back at the map of the universe. "_So, you have found your champions, Brother?"_ the armored figure thought, _"Let's see how long they will last."_ He then let out a dark chuckle that turned into evil laughtern that echoed through the room.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greetings everyone, Kornox speaking. With this chapter, the real adventure is about to begin. For the following chapters, we will switch between Tim and Richard as they try to fulfill their destinys. Also, time flows different in each world, so, if one of these heroes take a few days or a few years in one world, outside of that world it takes as long as how long Sora will take in the world he visits. Though, the question for now is, on which worlds are Tim and Richard now? Let me know what you guys think, please no flames, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time.**_


	4. Mask of Light

_Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the bionicle._

_In the time before time; the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the one's called the Matoran, to this paradise._

_We were separate, and without purpose._

_So the Great Spirit illuminated us with the three virtues; Unity, Duty, and Destiny._

_We embraced these gifts, and in gratitude we named our island home: Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit himself._

_But our happiness was not to last._

_for Mata Nui's brother, Makuta, was jealous of these honors and betrayed him._

_Casting a spell over Mata Nui, who fell into a deep slumber._

_Makuta was free to unleash his shadows._

_and unleash them, he did…_

* * *

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

Inside a massive volcano that lays in the center of the island of Mata Nui, build on a rocky island in a lake of lava, was Ta-Koro, the village of fire. Its walls and buildings made of cooled magma.

"Takua!" a voice called out from the village.

The voice came a Matoran that was walking through the village. Matorans are short, three feet tall robotic beings that are the people of Mata Nui's many villages. They all live in different environments and lived different lifestyles.

This particular Matoran was a Ta-Matoran, or fire Matoran, named Jaller. He has red colored armor with yellow feet, and he wears a yellow colored mask on his face, the mask is called a kanohi Hau. Jaller is the captain of the guard of Ta-Koro, and the right hand of Ta-Koro's leader.

Right now, Jaller was walking through the village, in search for his friend with a Kolhii stick on his shoulder. "Aw. He's got more rocks in his head than a Po-Matoran." Jaller complained as he kept on searching, "Takua!"

He then noticed Takua's Kolhii stick and backpack leaning against the back entrance. "Aw, Takua." Jaller grunted.

He walked up to the entrance, placed his Kolhii stick next to Takua's and walked through, following the path down to a series of lava tunnels, called the Lava Break, that lay under need the village, while calling his friends name.

* * *

_**(Elsewhere) **_

Tim was laying against a rock wall from a small cavern within the lava tunnels. He grunt as he finally regained consciousness and slowly rising himself to his feet, trying to adjust his eyes to the faint light that shined in the cave.

"Arg, my head." Tim grunt as he rubbed his head, "What happened?"

Suddenly, his memories shoot in his head and he remembered what had happened, the storm approaching Destiny Island, Riku being claimed by the darkness, Kairi vanishing, the fight against the giant monster, and finally, him, Richard, Sora and what's left of Destiny Island being swallowed by a dark vortex.

"Oh yeah… that happened." said Tim, then his eyes lit up, "Wait a minute, if my island was destroyed, doesn't that mean that…"

Tim rushed to the entrance of the small cave, and what he saw proofed his suspicion. The cavern he was in is on the higher part of a large stalactite that hung 40 feet high on the cave ceiling, the cave-like tunnel was wide and on the cave floor, a wide river of lava snaked its way down stream, its heated glow lighting up the cave.

"I'm on another world!" Tim exclaimed, then he frowned, "But, on which one?"

He turned around to think, but then he saw some crystals within the cavern, each in different shapes, sizes and colours. One crystal stood out from the others, it is oval in shape and has the size and shine as a full length mirror. But Tim wasn't interested in the large gem itself, it was the reflexion on it that caught his attention.

Tim walked up to the crystal and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. His reflection looks like a combination between his original human form and a robotic being. his limbs were now techno-organic, a fusion of his organic slightly tinted skin and the new robotic plating that are black at his lower arms and legs, while his upper arms and legs are colored dark violet-purple, his feet looked almost unchanged, still colored in slightly tinted skin color, the palms of his hands were also unchanged, except for his fingers and the outline of his hands that are as black as his lower arms, he still has his brown hair and his head, chest and abdomen has still his slightly tinted skin color, but with robotic grey outlines over his body and his cheeks were black metal plates, his eyes were now violet glowing orbs with a lighter shade of violet purple irises, his clothing was replaced by a black robotic chest plat and black pauldrons, the crystal of his neckless was now imbedded in his chest and now served as a heart light.

"What the..." said Tim as he out stretched his hand at the crystal, only to stop and look at it with surprise, he quickly looked down to his body and saw that the reflection in the crystal was correct, his body had changed.

"**What the heck has happened to me?!"** Tim screamed out of shock and surprise. He then tried calmed down and thought, _"Can it be that, some worlds changes a persons appearance to adapt them to it?"_

Tim was pulled out of his thought when he heard the sound footsteps outside the cavern, he walked to the entrance and looked in the direction of the footsteps. He then noticed two robotic beings walking so feet away.

"_That's a funny little robot"_ Tim thought, looking at the first being, he then turned to the second being, _"And a… robot-crab? That's something you don't see every day."_

The little robot is a Ta-Matoran named Takua, he has orange-red with light blue armor and a light blue Kanohi Pakari mask on his face. The robot-crab that walked next to Takua was his pet Ussal Crab named Pewku, who was silver and brown in color. The duo lifted themselves up a rock and their eyes lit up at what they saw.

"Look Pewku!" said Takua.

Tim followed their gaze and saw something that he didn't saw at first. On the opposite side of the lava river was what looked like a small stone pedestal that was lighten up by a beam of light, a small path of rocks was jutting out of the lava. Takua dashed up and jumped on the rock path.

"That's…why…they call…me…the Chronicler." Said Takua as he jumped from rock to rock, he then halted when he got a better look. On top of the pedestal and illuminated by the beam of light was a stone totem that has a face carved on it. "I bet no one's ever recorded this before."

"Takua!" a voice called out from behind the Chronicler, causing him to turn around. From his position, Tim turned to his right, and like Takua, he saw Jaller standing next to Pewku with a not so happy expression on his mask. "What are you doing down here alone? We're supposed to be at the Kolhii match." Jaller reminded.

Takua grunted when he remembered what his friend meant, "Oh yeah! Sorry Jaller." He called to Jaller, apologeticlly, "Hang on a sec, I just got to check out that totem."

"You're hopping across lava to look at a stupid warning totem?" Jaller asked in disbelieve.

Tim nodded his head in agreement, it is indeed stupid to risk you own live with hot, boiling, melted rock only to look at a piece of stone.

"Do you know what Turaga Vakama would say?" Jaller asked.

Takua turned around with a sigh, "Irresponsible?" he guessed.

"Now come on!" Jaller called.

"Be…right…there." said Takua as he hoped on the rocks and crossed the river. "Ha-ha!" he smiled and gave a bow.

Tim chuckled while shaking his head in amusement.

Jaller sighed "Very impressive." He said, clapping his hands, then he shouted, **"Now let's go!"**

Takua inspected the totem for a second, then grabs the totem from its pedestal. Suddenly, the beam of light vanished and the pedestal sunk into the ground. The cave began to rumble and the rocks fell down from the ceiling, even a small chunk of rock broke off from under need Tim's feet, luckily he manage to grab the sides of the cavern to prevent him from falling.

"**Takua get out of there!"** Jaller shouted.

The lava began to rise and the rock path disappeared under need it, leaving Takua stuck on his side of the river. Another rumbled caused Takua to lose his balance and fell to the ground, losing his grip on the totem in the process, causing it too rolled down the slope toward the lava.

"Uh-oh." Said Takua when he saw it and rushed to get it. But he wasn't quick enough.

The totem rolled into the lava and sunk away at the moment Takua reached the river. a second later, a golden mask surfaced out of the lava, illuminating a bright light from it. The mask is known as a Kanohi Avohkii. A few pieces of stone that lied on it slipped back into the lava the moment the mask surfaced.

"Whoa!" said Tim with an expression of surprise and awe.

"Jaller, Look!" Takua called.

"A great Kanohi mask!" Jaller exclaimed.

Takua carefully grabbed the mask from the lava. But the lava had made the mask so hot that he had to scramble his hands to avoid burning his hands, he than shakes his hands to cool them off, than he took a better look at it.

Takua then noticed inscriptions on the inside of the mask, "Wow, never seen this language" he murmured as he looked at them.

"**Takua!"** Jaller shouted, getting impatient.

"Hold your rahi," Takua called back, "I'm coming!"

There was rumbling sound upstream and they noticed a large wave of lava rapidly bears down the lava river, heading street for them.

"Here! Take the Mask!" Takua called out, throwing the mask to Jaller, who jumped and catch it.

As the lava wave was coming closer, Takua charged forward and jumped on the lava by using his lava board. But he only got halfway, and the lava wave was getting even closer.

"I have to help him!" said Tim, but he then looked at the lava, "but… I can't jump in that, I wouldn't survive diving in lava. But I have to do something!"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in his right hand, and a second later, his Keyblade 'Toa's Spirit' appeared.

"what tha…?" said Tim surprised.

He then noticed that a piece on the keyblade that looked like flames glow up and Toa's Spirit shined with a bright red light, causing him to look away and close his eyes. When the light vanished, he saw the Keyblade has changed into two swords that were attached to one another, these blades are known as Fire Swords.

"Wow, didn't expect that." said Tim in amazement. He then looked at the lava wave and a determent expression appeared on his face. "Let's do this."

Tim swung the double-bladed weapon, it spanned around in a horizontal pattern and landed smoothly on the lava, without sinking or melting away. Tim then jumped and landed on it, though he lost his balance for a second, but he quickly recovered and began swinging the swords under his feet, using them as a surfboard. He made some quick stunts to get use to the surfing and rushed forward to the scared Ta-Matoran.

"Uh...Jaller!" Takua called out as he saw the lava wave now towering above him. He turn to cover his face out of fear.

"Hey!" a voice called out to him, getting Takua's attention. The Matoran saw a strange looking figure surfing toward him.

"Grab my hand!" Tim called out as he outstretched his right hand toward him.

Takua stretched his hand out, Tim grabbed it and swung him on his back.

"Thanks." Said Takua.

"You're welcome." Tim replied with a smile on his face.

Takua looked up and saw something that causes his eye to widen from shock. "Look out!" he screamed, pointing forward.

Tim looked forward and quickly ducked as a black creature flew over them and hit the lava wave, causing it to burn up to a crisp. Tim looked again and saw more black creatures appear, it took him a second to recognise them.

"_Those are the same creatures that attacked my island!"_ Tim thought.

A soft glow came from the blade-board under Tim's feet and Toa's Spirit appeared in his right hand, however, the Keyblade was now transparent and has a glow coming from it. But when the first of the creatures attacked, Tim swung the transparent Keyblade and it sliced right through it, as if it was solid.

Two creatures jumped to Tim from his left, he quickly slashed the transparent Toa's Spirit at them and sliced them into puffs of black smoke.

"Watch your right!" Takua called out, seeing another creature jumping at them from that direction.

Tim notices and surfs to the left, causing the creature to land into the lava and burned into a crisp. Three more creatures jumped from the left, forcing Tim to surf to the right, two of the three creatures missed and fell into the lava, the third creature had almost landed on top of them if it wasn't for Tim to swung his Keyblade with a upward diagonal slash. While Tim was distracted, one of the creature managed to jump onto his chest and began to slash at him. Tim winced as the creatures claws cut into his organic skin, though the claws only scratched his armor or metal parts of his skin. Takua grabbed his lava board and slammed it against the creature, it flew off Tim's chest and hit a large rocky spike that jutted out of the lava, impaling the creature on it.

"Thanks, little guy." Said Tim, looking over his shoulder.

"No problem." Said Takua.

The duo then noticed a very large group of 37 creatures in front of them on both sides, they jumped at them, forcing Tim to surf snake-style over the lava to dodge the creatures while slashing at dose that got to close. Eventually, 27 of the creatures where defeated, and last ten creatures where in front of them. Tim readied himself for the creatures, but instead of jumping one by one as he hoped, the creatures jump in unison. This leaves him with no way to surf or slash them.

For a moment, everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Tim and Takua looked on as the creature were getting closer, then suddenly, splashes of lava flew over their heads and hit seven creatures in the chest, engulfing them in flames and incinerating them. Tim didn't knew where that came from, but now with only three creatures left, he focused on them first. Tim jumped off his board and began to engage the creatures, everything seemed to go in slow-motion again as he attacked, he swung his Keyblade at the first creature in a upward vertical slash, he then thrust the Keyblade forward and stabbed the second creature, finally, he performed a roundhouse horizontal slash at the final creatures. After finishing off the last creature, Tim landed back on his board.

"Good moves!" a voice called out from behind them.

The duo turned around and saw another robotic being launching himself off the lip of the wave, preformed a backside air with grab surfing trick with his lava board, that looked identical to the fire swords Tim was using, and landed next to them. This gave Tim a better look at the robotic being. he has a human-like build and stood seven feet tall, he has red armor with silver chest plat and pauldrons, he wears a red mask on his face, the mask is known as a Kanohi Hau Nuva.

"Toa Tahu!" said Takua when he saw the robotic being.

"Chronicler!" said Tahu, he then looked at Tim, "You two were sightseeing?"

"Something like it." Said Tim.

Tahu looked down stream and smirked. "Well," he says, "let's take a closer look at those falls."

"**FALLS?!"** Tim Shouted in shock when he heard it.

A second after that word came out, the trio surfed off the lavafall at the end of the river and they went down into a bottomless pit. Tim lost his footing from his board and went into a free fall, and lost his grip on the transparent Keyblade.

"Grab on!" Tahu called out, extending his board to Tim, he grabbed it and Tahu pulled him on his back. Tim wrapped his arms Tahu's neck while wrapping his legs around the red robotic being's waist. Tim then saw his transparent Keyblade faded away while his fire sword surfing board changed back into Toa's Spirit before disappearing in a flash of light. Tahu then grabbed his swords and detached them, he extended his arms, the swords blades began to glow bright red and he stabbed into the rocky side, they soon skipped to a halt, leaving them to hang above the pit.

"So boys," said Tahu as he looked over his should, "this view close enough?"

Tim let his right arm loos from Tahu's neck and leaned to his side to get a better look. While he did that, Takua climbed off Tim's back and placed himself next to him on Tahu's. "Yeah…" said Tim looking down to the lava under need them with a nerves expression of his face, "a bit too close for my taste."

Takua looked up and his eyes widened in shock. **"Incoming!"** Takua shouted, pointing his finger upward.

Tim quickly looked up and his eyes widened in horror. Above them, the lava wave went down the lavafall and headed straight for them with seven more dark creatures falling with it. Tim quickly looked away, shutting his eyes tightly. Then, a strange hamming sound was heard, four bumps were also heard. Tim looked up and saw that he and the two robotic beings were encased in a glowing red force field. Three of the seven creatures were on top of the force field and were slamming on it with their clawed fists, under need them, Tim saw the other four creatures free falling to the lava at the bottom of the pit. He looked back up and watched as the lava of the wave fell on top of the three creatures and dragged them with it, engulfing them in flames on the way down.

When no more lava came down on them, the force field vanished. Tahu then looked over his shoulder at Tim. "So, how about you tell me what is going on." Said Tahu, "Who are you? and where do you came from?"

"The name is Tim," Tim answered, "and as for where I came from, that's a long story. Basically, I don't come from this place."

"I thought so," Tahu said, "you don't look like a Matoran or even a Toa, though, I do thank you for saving Takua here."

Tim rose his brow, "What are Matoran and Toa?" he asked.

"I'm a Matoran, we are the people of the island." Takua explained, "The Toa, like Tahu, are our defenders."

"I see." Said Tim, "But, on what island are we?"

"This is the Ta-Wahi region of the island of Mata Nui, the island is named after the Great Spirit who brought us here." Tahu explained, "The village of Ta-Koro lays not too far from here." The red Toa tighten his hands around his fire swords and began to climb up the rock side. "While I bring us back up, how about you tell that 'long story' of yours, and about how you got here." He suggested.

"Very well." said Tim, "Men, where do I even start?"

* * *

_**(Fifteen minutes later)**_

Upstream of the lava river, Jaller had seen Takua being taken away by the lava wave and now feared the worsted that his friend might have perished.

"ah Takua…" he said worried.

Suddenly, two Fire swords landed beside Jaller, startling the Ta-Matoran. He turned and saw Tahu standing behind him, with next to him a strange creature that stood about the Toa's chest height in Jaller's eyes.

"Toa Tahu." Said Jaller, he then looked curiously, to the strange figure, "And you are…?"

"This is Tim." Said Tahu, "He is a visitor, a visitor from beyond the stars."

"Wow… That's something you don't hear every day." Said Jaller intrigued.

"Thanks." Said Tim, "And what is your name?"

"My name is Jaller," the red and yellow Matoran said, introducing himself with a salute, "I'm the captain of the guard of Ta-Koro."

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Tim, extending his hand.

"Likewise." Said Jaller as he shook Tim's hand, he expression then turned back to worry, "But, Takua?" he asked, "He didn't…?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." Said Tim as he looked at Tahu.

As if on cue, Takua appeared on Tahu's right shoulder. "Ha-ha!" he smiled.

"You're alive!" Jaller exclaimed overjoyed as Takua climbed of Tahu, he then grabbed the red and blue Matoran in a bear huge, "Kolhii-head! you could've been lava bones!"

Pewku, also overjoyed to see her owner alive, rushed over to him and licked him on his masked face like a dog. "Could've been, but I'm not." Takua assureded while chuckling of Pekwu's licking.

Jaller then looked back at Tim, "So, where do you came from, actually?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not going to tell all the details, for that you can asked Takua or Tahu." Said Tim, "But basically, I came from another world named Destiny Island, but it was consumed by a storm of dark energy and I got separated from my friends. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a cave in that stalactite over there." Tim pointed his finger at the stalactite while the four robotic beings looked in that direction. "from there is saw you two discover this thing." He said as he grabbed to mask next to Jaller and looked at it, "What is this anyway?"

"Can I have a look?" Tahu asked as he extended his hand to him.

"Sure." Said Tim as he got to his feet and gave Tahu the mask.

Tahu looked at it and his eyes lit up in amazement. "This is a great kanohi mask." He says in amazed.

"It was in the lava," said Jaller, "Takua-"

"This could be important." Said Tahu, interrupting Jaller, "Take it to Turaga Vakama." Jaller was going to leave, but Tahu stopped him. "After you've won the Kolhii match. Then no more sightseeing."

"Yes Toa Tahu." Said Jaller with a salute.

"As for you," said Tahu, looking at Tim, "I'll bring you to the Turaga myself, they have to know that they have a visitor."

"Uhh, I now know what a Matoran and a Toa is, but what is a Turaga?" Tim asked.

"Turaga are the village elders, and its leaders." Jaller explained.

"Got it." Said Tim, then he followed Tahu.

After Jaller and Takua returned to the back entrance, Jaller put the mask in the backpack and put it on his back, he and Takua then grabbed their Kolhii sticks and rushed off with Pewku running after them.

* * *

_We are thankful to the Great Spirit._

_For his gift of six guardians, who represent the elements,_

_our mighty Toa._

_We know enjoy peace and prosperity._

_and the opportunity to build. _

_As we have, with our new Kolhii field!_

* * *

_**(The Kolhii field)**_

The Kolhii field is an enormous circular stadium made of rock and lava-stone with three large stone faces for the players to enter, around the circular field where seats that were filled with Ta-Matoran, Ga-Matoran (Water Matoran), and Po-Matoran (Stone Matoran).

Tahu lead Tim through a hallway that was built within the stadium and went through a doorway that lead to a large skybox-like Plato that was built on one side of the stadium. Tim then noticed three robotic figures standing in front of them, to his eyes the figures were a little bigger then the Matoran he met, but still shorter then him.

"Turaga Vakama." Said Tahu as he approached the figures.

The three figures turned to them.

"Ah, Tahu." Said the figure in the middle, which Tim guest was Turaga Vakama, "I wondered where you have been."

Turaga Vakama has a thin build with Orange and dark Red colored armor, a traditional cloth over his shoulders and back with the symbol of fire on it, in his hand he held a firestaff, and on his face an orange mask known as a Noble kanohi Huna.

"I was in the lava tunnels, some Matoran had been lost their." said Tahu.

Vakama then noticed Tim standing in the doorway, "And it seems that we have a visitor." He says.

"indeed." Said Tahu as Tim walked up next to him, "allow me to introduce you to Tim, he comes from beyond the stars. He also helped me saving those Matoran."

"Is that so?" the Turaga on the left asked, entreect about it.

The Turaga's voice told Tim that it was female, she has a similar build like Vakama with dark blue and purplish-blue colored armor, a traditional cloth over her shoulders and back with the symbol of water on it, in her hand she held a trident and wears a purplish-blue mask known as a Noble kanohi Rau.

"That someone comes from beyond the stars isn't something you hear every day." Said the Turaga on the right.

This Turaga too has a similar build like Vakama with tan and brown colored armor, a traditional cloth over his shoulders and back with the symbol of stone on it, in his hand he held a Stone Hammer and wears a tan mask known as a Noble kanohi Komau.

"indeed," said Vakama, "but sins he saved the Matoran, I think we can trust him." The Turaga of fire then turned to Tim, "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to our glorious home, and allow me to introduce you to my fellow Turaga."

Vakama then gestured to the blue Turaga.

"This is Turaga Nokama, leader of the village of water, Ga-Koro." Vakama introduced.

Nokama bowed to Tim when Vakama mention her name.

"And this is Turaga Onewa, leader of the Village of stone, Po-Koro." Vakama introduced, gestured to the tan Turaga.

Like Nokama, Onewa bowed to Tim when Vakama mention his name.

"It's an honour to meet you, wise once." Said Tim as he bowed to them in respect.

"You came at a perfect time, we are just about to start a great Kolhii tournament between our three villages." Said Vakama.

Tim looked confused.

"Kolhii?" he asked, "Is that some kind of sport?"

"Why yes." Said Vakama, "Come, join us. We'll be happy to explain as we unfold this wonderful celebration."

Tim nodded and joined the Turaga at the stand. Meanwhile, Tahu left the skybox.

"My dear friends, we have a new visitor our glorious island," Vakama announced, "let us express our deepest and sincerest welcome to Tim, our visitor from beyond the stars."

Though their where some murmurs, the crowd of Matoran cheered. Tim waved at the crowd with a nerves expression on his face.

Turaga Nokama noticed. "Are you nerves?" she asked.

"A little bit," said Tim, "I have never been announced to surge a big crowd before."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Nokama assured.

"And let us not forget to welcome are protectors!" Vakama continued, pointing his firestaff up, Tim looked up and smiled when he saw a familiar figure standing above them. "The spirit of fire, Toa Tahu."

Tahu waved at the crowd, then preformed a back flip and landed next to his seat. The Ta-Matoran cheered.

"From the village of water, Toa Gali." Vakama continued as Gali walked in and joined Tahu, waving to the Matoran.

Like Tahu, Gali is a member of the Toa Nuva and the only female Toa among them, she has a similar build to Tahu, although, hers is slimmer, her armor is colored blue and she has silver chest plat and pauldrons that has a turquaas hue, the blue mask on her face is known as a Kanohi Kaukau Nuva.

The Ga-Matoran cheered to see her.

"And from the village of stone, Toa Pohatu." Vakama finished as Pohatu joined the two other Toa, waving to the Matoran.

Pohatu too was member of the Toa Nuva, he has a similar build as Tahu, his armor is colored in brown and he has silver chest plat and pauldrons and a brown mask on his face that is known as a Kanohi Kakama Nuva.

The Po-Matoran cheered.

"Pleasure to see you again Gali." Said Tahu with annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you Tahu." Answered Gali with the same annoyance in her voice.

The only one didn't seemed annoyed was Pohatu, "Brother! I am thrilled to be here." he says as he approached Tahu.

The two Toa butted their fists against each other, a sign of the Toa's respect.

"Well, couldn't have our first match without the patron of Kolhii." Said Tahu.

Pohatu chuckle. "And so I am here." He says.

Gali then crossed her arms and grunted as she sits down.

"Always a pleasure Gali." Pohatu greeted. Then he noticed that Tahu also crossed his arms and sit down while looking away from Gali. Pohatu shrugs, sit down between them and placed his hands on Tahu's and Gali's shoulders.

"You two, still so ill at ease?" Pohatu asked, "Put your petty differences aside, rejoice!"

"Ha," said Gali as she removed Pohatu's hand from her shoulder, then she looked at Tahu with a smirk, "I think my brother is afraid of having his fire extinguished." She teases.

Tahu chuckled op on hearing it, "Sister, against me you'd be nothing but steam, hot air, as they say." He teases back.

Tim noticed the behaviour of the Toa and looked confused. "What's going on up there?" he asked.

"Ugh, The Toa squabble like gukko birds over a berry." Onewa sighed.

"Their recent victories are a blessing," said Nokama to Vakama, "but they've forgotten how then need each other."

"Indeed Nokama." Agreed Vakama.

"'Recent victories'?" Tim asked, looking confused at the Turaga, "What recent victories?"

"Well, ever sins we came to the island of Mata Nui, are villages have been attacked by the forces of Makuta." Vakama explained.

"Makuta?" Tim asked.

"The evil and jealous brother of the Great Spirit," explained Nokama, "he has put Mata Nui asleep with a curse and threaten us with his shadows."

"If it weren't for the Toa, we would have been his slaves by now." Said Onewa.

"_Hmmm… if this Makuta really is surge a threat, than they definitely need help,"_ Tim thought, _"especially if the Toa keep on arguing like that."_ he then asked, "When was the last time Makuta sent out his forces?"

"A few weeks ago," Vakama answered, "and we have enjoyed peace after since."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts," said Tim, "and I think this 'Kolhii tournament' might be a good start."

"We agree." Said Vakama as he and the other Turaga turned to the awaiting Matoran. "We dedicate this Kolhii field to the great spirit, Mata Nui," Vakama announced, "and to the three virtues." A large black flag with a white symbol of the three virtues unfurls above Tim, the Turaga and the Toa. Tim then noticed that the symbol of the three virtues was the same as the Toa's Spirit's keychain sigil. "Unity, Duty, Destiny."

"Unity, Duty, Destiny!" the crowd announced.

"Go ahead, Tim" said Vakama.

Tim nodded in understanding, then out stretched he arms to the sides, "Then, let the tournament, begin!" he announced.

The Matoran cheered once more.

"Ta-Koro welcomes three teams!" said the announcer, as the mouths of the three stone masks opened. "From the desert village of Po-Koro, copper mask winners, and undisputed Kolhii champions: Hewkii and Hafu!" the two announced Matoran jumped out of the gate, holding their Kolhii sticks up.

Both Hewkii and Hafu are Po-Matoran, Hewkii's armor is colored in Orangey-brown and Tan and he wears a brown mask known as a kanohi Kakama. Hafu's armor is Blackish- brown and Tan, on his face he wears a blackish-brown mask known as a Kanohi Ruru.

"From the shining seas of Ga-Koro, the challengers, Hahli and Macku!" the announcer continued, as the two announced Matoran jumped out of the gate.

Like Gali, Turaga Nokama and all the other Ga-Matoran, Hahli and Macku where female, with Hahli having light, dark and normal shades of blue colored armor and a blue mask known as a kanohi Kaukau on her face. While Macku has blue and light blue colored armor and wears a blue mask known as a kanohi Huna.

"And from Ta-Koro, your own captain of the guard and the chronicler himself, Jaller and Takua!" the announcer finished as the two familiar Ta-Matoran jumped out of the gate.

Tim's eyes lit up when he saw that Jaller and Takua are taking part in the tournament, "Jaller and Takua Participate in this match?" Tim asked in surprise.

"You know Jaller and Takua?" Vakama asked.

"Yeah, I met them in the lava tunnels under need this village." Tim explained.

"So, Takua went to explore for stories again." Vakama sighed, "I will talk about it with him."

"He thus seemed to get himself into trouble." Tim sighed in agreement.

In the arena, Jaller leaned to Takua and whispered to him, "Try your new move."

"Nah, it only works in practice." Said Takua as he then walked up to the center of the playing field, he then turned back to Jaller and says, "But then again, it's what the audience came for."

Jaller grabbed his backpack and placed it on the side of the goal.

In the stadium center, Hewkii, Hahli and Takua put their Kolhii sticks together, "Play well!" they say in unison.

A small platform in the center launched a silver Kolhii ball into the air, and the game began.

Takua and Hewkii made the first move by jumping after it and grabbed the ball with the scooping part of their Kolhii sticks, Hahli jumped and kicked the ball free, she then rushed after it.

"He's coming around the right!" the announcer says as Hewkii managed to get the possession of the ball back.

Takua used his Kolhii stick to launch himself and landed in front of Hewkii, blocking his path. Hewkii takes the Kolhii ball between his feet and jumped over Takua with a flip in the air.

"Woawee!" said the announcer in amazement.

"_Wow, Matoran are quite athletic for their size."_ Tim thought.

Hahli managed to get the Kolhii ball back in her possession, she jumped and swung her Kolhii stick to the ball, launching it to the Ta-Koro goal, only for it to be blocked by Jaller's shield.

"Nice save!" said the announcer.

"Not bad." Said Hahli.

"Nothing gets by the captain of the guard," said Jaller, "unless he wishes it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Hahli.

Hewkii now has possession of the Kolhii ball and is heading to the Ga-Koro goal, when he got close, he scooped the ball with the scooping part of his stick and launched it in the air, then jumped and kicked the ball to the goal.

"Wow great kick!" the announcer announced as the Kolhii ball passed over Macku as she tried to stop it and hit the goal, "Goal!"

Tim noticed movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see a Ta-Matoran scorekeeper pushed a large metal ball on to the scoreboard, which was a set of three ring cylinders. The Po-Matoran cheered.

"This is an interesting game," said Tim, "I'll like to know how to play this. Maybe I can then teach the others back home."

"I think Toa Pohatu can help you with that," said Onewa, "He is the one who invented it."

"Sounds good," said Tim, "I'll ask him after the tournament is over."

Another ball was launched and Hewkii took possession right away, with a powerful kick he scored in the Ga-Koro goal again.

"Score!" the announcer announced.

Hahli managed to get the next ball and with a good hit from her Kolhii stick, she scored in the Po-Koro goal.

"What a shot!" said the announcer as the scorekeeper roles a metal ball for Ga-Koro on the scoreboard.

Several hours past, Hahli scores one more point for Ga-Koro and Takua managed to get two points for Ta-Koro himself. Soon, day was replaced by night and large torches that stood on the sides on the stadium where lit. Tim glanced to the scoreboard, the score was even with each team having two points, if one of the players made one more score it's team will win.

The last Kolhii ball was launched and Takua went straight for it, scooping the ball with the scooping end of his stick, scooping the ball with the scooping end of his stick. Everything went in slow-motion as Takua flips in the air and flings the Kolhii ball to the nearest opponents goal, but the ball slipped off the stick and flew straight for Tim and the Turaga.

The Turaga quickly ducked down while Tim made a quick side step to his right, letting the Kolhii ball go past him with only a few inches away from hitting. The Ball crashed into the wall behind them, leaving an impact crater in it. The ball then then bounced off and into Tim's hand.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, yeah, were alright." Said Vakama as he and the two other Turaga rose back to their feet.

"Ooh, I don't think we've seen that move before." Said the announcer as Tim threw the Kolhii ball back to the field.

Takua fell to the ground and Jaller hit his Kolhii stick against his mask in annoyance. Takua rose himself on his hands and feet and could only watch as Hahli and Hewkii run past him after the Kolhii ball. Hahli managed to get the ball first, swung it in the air and hit it with her stick to the Ta-Koro goal. Jaller tried to block it, but misses and the Kolhii ball hit the goal.

"Hahli scores! The goal and tri-tournament go to Ga-Koro!" the announcer announced. Tim, the Turaga and the Matoran cheered and clapped their hands, though the Ga-Matoran cheered the loudest. Jaller sighs. "Let's hear it folks, What a game! Mata Nui!"

Gali and Pohatu bump their fists in congratulation. Pohatu then turns to Tahu to bump his fist, but Tahu crossed his arms and turn away, annoyed that his village had lost to his sister's village.

Jaller placed his backpack on his back and went to regroup with the other players.

"Nice defense Macku." Hahli sighed.

"Thanks, and nice played, Hahli." Macku repaid.

Hahli then turned to Hewkii. "Good shooting Hewkii." She says.

"Good shooting yourself Hahli." Said Hewkii.

"Not bad, for a Ga-Matoran." Said Jaller.

Hahli nodded, then turned to Takua. "Good effort Takua," she says, "nice move back there, a little more practice, and you'll have something amazing."

"Thanks." Said Takua.

"Congratulations to Ga-Koro," Vakama announced, "and well played by all"

The six Matoran players bowed respectfully to the crowd. It was at that point though that the Great Kanohi mask slipped out of Jaller's backpack. The two Ta-Matoran noticed and push it to the other with their feet. Suddenly, the mask began to glow brightly, getting the attention and some gasps of surprise by the crowd, even the Toa and Turaga gasps. Tim noticed it as well, and he knew this journey in this new world might just begin with this.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greetings everyone, Kornox speaking. Sorry for the long waiting, but I needed time to think of ideas to put in the story, also, my work takes match of that time as well. but I hope that you all like this new chapter, so tell me what you think, please no flames, don't forget to review and I see you in the next chapter.**_


	5. Conversation

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

The Toa, Turaga and all the Matoran of the three villages gathered in the central plaza of Ta-Koro where the Toa Suva was located. The Toa Suva is a stone shrine structure with symbols on it with eight pillars around it. Tim was leaning against one of the pillars as he and the Matoran watched the Turaga, who were inspecting the inscriptions on the great kanohi mask.

"Manpaku una-kanokee whenua-hakeeta ah-keelahe hanoni rahun-ahk toa-nak panokeeta makuta-tahkee ohnah-koo." Said Nokama in a trance-like state as she tried to translate the inscription.

Tim leaned to the nearest Matoran, "Hey," he whispered, getting the Matoran's attention, "what's she doing?"

"Translating." the Matoran whispered back.

Tim nodded in understanding and leaned back against the pillar as the Turaga finished translating and walked over to the crowd.

"This is the great Kanohi mask of light." Said Nokama as she hold the mask above her head, "A mask to be worn only by a seventh Toa."

The Matoran gasped in surprise.

"The prophecy is being fulfilled!" said Gali, looking to her brothers.

"A Toa of light." Said Nokama as she looked to the mask.

"I know by now that there are six Toa around, but what is so special about this seventh Toa?" Tim asked.

"Well you see," said Vakama, "legends foretell the coming of a seventh Toa, who would bring light to the shadows and awaken Mata Nui."

Tahu jumped over the Matoran and landed in front of the Turaga. "What are we waiting for," he says, " we should prepare for this Toa's arrival. When will it be, and where?"

"ah, but this Toa will not simply appear as you and the others did." Said Onewa as he stepped forward, "The seventh Toa must be found."

"The mask of light chose where to find him," said Nokama, "perhaps it also chose who would deliver it to its master."

"but, that could be everyone." Said Tim.

"Wait. At the stadium, there was a sign." Said Tahu as he took the mask from Nokama, "The mask threw all its light on one Matoran, Jaller." He pointed at Jaller, who's eyes widened, "He must be the herald of the seventh Toa."

"B-but I didn't-" Jaller stuttered, he then looked to Takua for support, "Tell them the truth, say something!"

"I do say something." Said Takua before announcing, "I say hail Jaller, all hail Jaller! Herald of the seventh Toa!"

"Hail Jaller! Hail Jaller!" everyone cheered. The only one who didn't cheer was Tim, who crossed his arms and shook his head with a sigh.

"You cannot do this to me!" Jaller whispered in disbelieve, "You have to be the herald."

"Captain of the guard, approach!" said Vakama in a military way.

"Takua…" said Jaller with gritted teeth.

"Go on" said Takua, pushing Jaller forward.

Jaller walked up to Vakama, "It seems the mask of light has chosen you." The Turaga says, giving Jaller the mask of light, "Will you seek the seventh Toa?"

"I...I will." Said Jaller, he then smirked as he saw Takua trying to sneak away and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him, "And Takua the chronicler has volunteered to join me."

Everyone cheered, Jaller noticed Tim looking at him with a grin that tells 'Nice one' as he walked up to them.

"Perfect." said Vakama "While Jaller makes history, you will record it. Soon we will have another great chapter to add to our wall."

"Yes Turaga," said Takua as he, Jaller, Vakama and Tim walked to the Turaga's hut, "it will be full of Jaller's brave deeds."

Jaller sighed and Tim rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Tim winced as he feels a painfull sting in his neck. He placed his hand on it and looked at the blood on his hand, Vakama also noticed the wounds on Tim's organic parts and the scratches on his metal parts, the wounds where from the attack of the dark creatures back on the lava river.

Vakama turned to Gali, "Toa Gali," he called, getting the attention of the Toa of water, "it seems that are guest is injured, we may need you healing skills."

Gali nodded and jumped to them.

Vakama then turned to the Toa of fire, "And Toa Tahu," he says, getting his attention, "he also need a place to stay."

"I'll see if I have a spare bed for him." Said Tahu.

Tim nodded in gratitude as he and Gali walked off to a place where she can heal him.

Tahu jumped back to Pohatu. "A seventh Toa," he says, "but why now? All of Makuta's threats have been defeated."

"Well, who can fathom the wisdom of Mata Nui?" said Pohatu, "I am simply happy to take good news to the north." He then looked to Tim as he and Gali walked around the corner. "So, what do you think of are 'Visitor from beyond the stars'?"

"He told me what has happened on his Homeworld when he helped me save Takua on the lava break," said Tahu, "according to him, his Homeworld has been attacked by strange dark creatures and was swallowed by dark energy, separating him from his friends. I also have seen creatures that matches his inscription of the once he mention ."

"Do you think that Makuta is infold?" Pohatu asked.

"I'm not sure," Tahu admitted as he looked at the night sky, "if he is then we have to be careful. If he isn't, then there must be a bigger threat out there." Tahu then looked at Pohatu with a serious look, "I surged that we keep an eye on him, it seems the creatures are focusing particularly on him."

"I agree," said Pohatu, "I'll tell the other Toa to be on their guard, as well as about are new friend."

Pohatu turned and was about to walk on when Tahu stopped him with a question.

"You travel with Gali?" Tahu asked.

"No," Pohatu answered, "after she has healed Tim, she will go to ponder the great thoughts." And with that, Pohatu walked out of the gate, his mask began to glow and he raced off in high speed, leaving only a dust cloud behind.

* * *

_**(Kini-Nui)**_

After having healed Tim and restored her own energy, Gali went to the great temple Kini-Nui, a sacred place located in the center of the island of Mata-Nui. By now, she was sitting on a platform in front of the temple's statue with her feet against one another, observing the stars.

Above her, six stars known as the spirit stars shined brightly, forming the constellation of Mata Nui, Gali then noticed something that made her gasp.

"A seventh star." Said Gali, seeing a seventh star appear within the constellation. She then closed her eyes and began to meditate, hovering off the ground in the process.

* * *

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

Back in the village of Ta-Koro, Tim laid in the extra bed that Tahu had placed in his hut. He was deep asleep, but was groaning and sweating heavily. He was having a dream similar to the one from the day before he lost his home, it was a vision.

* * *

_**(Tim's Vision)**_

Within his vision, Tim opened his eyes and found himself lying face down on a hard metal flour that has hexagon floor tile-like shapes on it. Tim rose himself to his feet and looked around his surroundings.

He was in the center of what looks like a large metal colosseum that must be at least ten times the size of the Ta-Koro Kolhii field, above the rows of seats were large, turned-off telescreens and enormous pillars surrounded the edges, a skybox was built on the largest pillar. Above his head Tim saw large green spider-webs, around him were the remains of large, four legged robotic spider-like creatures with large fangs. in one corner, Tim saw a large impact crater.

"What is this place?" Tim asked.

"This was once the great colosseum and the epicentre of the ancient city of Metro Nui." Said a voice from above.

Tim turned in the direction of the voice. From the skybox, a ball of light appeared and went to him. When it was close enough, the light ball changed into a kanohi mask that's known as the legendary kanohi Ignika, the mask was connected to a human male body made of light and stood a little taller than the Toa, its eyes glow bright blue.

"Who are you?" Tim asked, taking a step back.

"I am known by many names." Said the light figure, "Most worlds know me as the god of light, the all father of all life, but you, young one, can call me by my real name, Mata Nui."

Tim's eyes lit up and he bent down in a respectful bow. "It's an honor to meet you." He said, he then looked up to Mata Nui, "But, according to the Turaga, you were put asleep."

"Yes, in this timeline, I am asleep." Said Mata Nui, he noticed Tim's Confused expression. "I have sent you back in time, to a timeline in which I wasn't the god of light yet."

"But why did you brought me here?" Tim asked.

"Because I want you to know what's ahead of you." Mata Nui answers. "Now, I know that you have many questions by now, and I will answer them in time."

"But, why is all of this happening?" Tim asked as he rose back on his feet.

"Well, you know there are many other worlds, besides the one you were born on, the island you grow up on and this world, am I correct?" Mata Nui asked.

"Yeah," said Tim, "But what about them?"

"The worlds had once been connected, but a certain event had forced me to break that connection." Mata Nui explained, "They have been a secret for each other for many years, but that all changed when the Heartless came."

"The Heartless?" Tim asked.

"Malevolent creatures made from darkness who consume the hearts of every living being," Mata Nui said, "you have already faced them when they attacked your island, and when you saved that little Matoran on the lava break."

"So that's what their called." Tim Murmured.

"There are many different kinds of Heartless, some with terrible powers." Mata Nui continued, "They are the main forces of an evil deity, who is known as the god of darkness. He sent them to different worlds to conquer them and extend his dark empire. All these worlds are in danger, and it is up to you and your friends to save them."

"But what has happened to them?!" said Tim in a worried tone in his voice, "are they unharmed?!"

"Do not fear," Said Mata Nui, "Though they are scattered across different worlds, they are quite save."

Tim sighed in relieve. "That's good to know." He says. _"Don't worry guys, I'll find you."_ He then looked at Mata Nui. "What must I do, and how can I save the worlds?"

"You and your friends, Richard and Sora, are chosen by the most powerful weapon in excites, the Keyblade." Said Mata Nui.

"The Keyblade?" Tim asked. Suddenly, his Key shaped weapon appeared in a flash in a flash of light.

"It is the weapon you use sins you and your friends received them." Mata Nui explained, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, but that's also why they'll keep coming after you. So you must never let your guard down."

Tim Nodded understandingly.

"As for saving the worlds, you must join forces with the heroes of those worlds and face it's villain's, while Searching for the Keyholes."

"The Keyholes?" Tim asked.

"The Keyholes are gateways to a worlds heart." Mata Nui explained, "You must find the Keyholes and lock them before the Heartless find them, otherwise, those worlds will share the same fate as Destiny Island."

"I will not let that happen." Said Tim with determination in his voice, "I will save these worlds, even if it will caused my own life."

"I do admire your spirit, young one," said Mata Nui, "but you must be careful. The god of darkness has other beings besides the Heartless in his dark army. There are dangerous warriors, powerful necromancers, blood-thirsty beasts, even Dark-Keyblade wielders. They will try to stop you, so you must recruit others to your course, form a team to face these dark forces."

"I will." Said Tim.

"Now, go forth young Keyblade wielder," said Mata Nui, "Go forth, and good luck."

Mata Nui's body began to glow brighter till it lit up the entire colosseum, everything shined white as the vision ended.

* * *

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

Tim slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was back in Tahu's hut. The morning sun began to rise, letting some of its early rays through the open window of the hut. Tim also noticed that Tahu wasn't in the hut and figured that the Toa of Fire might have been up earlier them him. Tim looked back at the window with a determinate expression on his face, it was time to prepare himself.

* * *

_**(Makuta's Lair)**_

"The earth shudders my brother. The seventh Toa has begun its approach." Said a dark figure with the same demonic voice as the god of darkness as he looked at a massive gateway that is shaped like a kanohi Hau mask with glowing green eyes. The figure sighed, "Again the prophecies of the Matoran oppose my will." The figure then turned to a cloaked figure who stood in the shadows, "And it seemed that you were right, my future apprentice. A stranger has appeared within the Matoran village of Ta-Koro, a stranger wielding a blade shaped like a key."

"I thought that he will be here," said the double voiced voice of Lady Chaos under need the hood of her cloak, "But I'm not pleased to know that he is under the protection of the Toa. I would like to request some of your forces to help my Heartless against the Toa so I can come closer to this boy."

"Many of the forces that I possess have tried to face them, but all have failed." Said the dark figure, who gestured to an hieroglyphic image on the wall, the image was of an huge lizard-like aquatic animal named a Tarakava, it has a large mouth, long front legs, a long thin body and caterpillar as feet. "I used Rahi, the islands beasts, to keep the Matoran in fear, but they grew braver." The figure then gestured to another set of hieroglyphic images, the image was of a insectoid-like creature that stood on two and has two plate-like claws and a disk-like head with shape fangs and large eyes, "I then unleashed the vicious Bohrok to lay waste to their villages, for a time it word, but their spirits refused to break and the Toa found a way to take them down."

Lady Chaos placed her chin between her thumb and index finger, "If I am correct, you have another creature in your possess," she says, "your finest creation yet."

"Has it truly come to this?" the figure murmured, "Must I release those who should never see the light of day?"

"Do not worry, my lord Makuta Teridax," said Lady Chaos with a bow, "I shall cast my hand and darken the sky, making enough shadow for them to walk around."

"Very well." said Makuta.

Makuta then grabbed one of his organic parts and ripped it out, the wound healed immediately and the organ began to twitch and turn like an eel, from its back grew a set of spikes and its face split in multiple directions as it let out a high pitched screech, this creature was known as a Kraata. Makuta then grabbed another organ that transformed into a Kraata that too began screeching.

"After all, we must preserve my brother's slumber." Said Makuta as he sets three Kraata on the floor, Lady Chaos watched as the Kraata slithered toward three of six large, sickly-green colored glowing pillars in the center of the room, "you must strike the foundation of the Matoran's soul," instructed Makuta as the Kraata slithered inside the glowing pillars and climbed into the bodies of strange creatures that where within them, the creatures began to twitch and move "Their Unity can be poisoned. Their Duty will be broken. And their Destiny we must shatter."

Under need her hood, an evil smile grew on Lady Chaos's lips as the creatures climbed out of the pillars, letting out a high pitched screech as they did. Lady Chaos looked at Makuta, gave him a understanding nod and walked to the door of the lair, with the three creatures following her.

"Go my sons, follow Lady Chaos her commands, use her shadows and keep my brother asleep." Said Makuta as the door closed and filled the room in darkness.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greetings everyone, Kornox speaking. I apologize for the long waiting. Well, this is what people can call 'the calm before the storm' right? And for those that haven't noticed yet, yeah Makuta Teridax will became the god of darkness, but I won't tell how just yet. Anyway, let me know what you all think, please no flames, don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter. **_


	6. Attack on Ta-Koro

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

The gate of the village opened as Jaller and Takua prepared themselves to start they journey, accompanying them were Tim, Turaga Vakama, Pewku and Hahli. While they walked to the gate, Tim looked around him, searching. "You know, I haven't seen Pohatu today." he says.

"That's because Toa Pohatu has left for the north last night." Explained Vakama, "He'll spreads word of Jaller and Takua's search."

"Oh thanks, I'll take any help I can-" said Takua, but quickly stopped when he realised what he was about to say, "uh-give to Jaller, for his quest. the one that's his that is."

Tim shook his head in annoyance.

Jaller had a hopeless expression, Hahli noticed and walked up to him. "Hey, don't get mushy Jaller," she says, "I have no time for a long goodbye."

"I was just wanna say…" said Jaller as he turned to her, for some reason he couldn't get the words out, "well… you owe me a rematch on the Kolhii field."

"Well then," said Hahli with a smirk on her mask, "you better hurry back, cause I'll be practicing." And with that said, she left for the Kolhii field.

Tim and Vakama looked at one another with a confused look, it was odd that Jaller wasn't able to get his words out to Hahli. Than a teasing smirk crossed their mouths, realising that Jaller might have a crush on her.

Jaller noticed Tim and the Turaga smirking at him and he shook his head trying to say that he wasn't, then he noticed that Takua has jumped on Pekwu's back.

"You're bringing Pewku?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Takua as he pet his beloved Ussal Crab, "i couldn't leave her behind if I wanted to."

Jaller shrugged and jumped on Pewku next to his friend.

"You must remember that the shadows of the Makuta are powerful." Said Vakama, "So, do not take your journey lightly, cause it will tolerate none of your foolery."

Takua cleared his throat, knowing that the Turaga was revering to him, he then asked, "Uh… How will we know where to start?"

"Trust in the mask," said Vakama, "let it be your guide."

Jaller took the mask of light from his backpack, it began to glow brightly when he pointed in a certain direction. "Woah, Hard to argue with that." he says.

"Just be careful." Tim warned, "those dark creatures we met on the lava break might still be lurking somewhere."

"Don't worry," said Jaller, "we'll keep an eye out for each other."

"Now, remember your duty and walk in the light." Said Vakama.

Pewku then began to crawl away from Ta-Koro with Jaller and Takua on her back. As they moved further away, the large pillars that served as a bridge sank into the lava.

"Safely in the light." Said Vakama with worry in his voice.

For a moment, Tim and Vakama watched Jaller, Takua and Pewku as they moved further away. Then when they vanished from sight and the light of the mask faded, Tim turned to Vakama.

"Can I speak with you," Tim asked, "under four eyes?"

Vakama nodded and they both turned to the Turaga's hut.

* * *

_**(Vakama's hut)**_

Vakama's hut was on the southern part of Ta-Koro. It's interior consisted of a bed, a stone desk-like workspace and shelves filled with scrolls, in one corner of the room was a massive wall that holds the history of the Matoran from Mata Nui. The room was also dominated with gemstones of various colours, candles, Mata Nui stones and carvings. On one corner of the wall was a weathered carving of a Kanohi Hau mask. In the center of the room was an fire pot with an enormous blazing fire burning on it that is known as the sacred fire, in which Vakama see visions in now and then.

Tim set down cross legged on one side of the sacred fire while Vakama stood on opposite side from the fire.

"So then," said Vakama, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, last night, I had a vision," Tim said, "it told me what is going on, and the reason why I'm here."

Vakama raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" he asked, slightly interested, "Tell me what you saw."

Tim nodded and started explaining. He told about the great coliseum where he was in, about meeting the god of light, about the fact that he came from the far future, as well as about the Keyblade, the Keyholes and the Heartless. Vakama listens to every word, asking some questions now and then that Tim gladly answered.

Tim finished his explanation a half an hour later and Vakama had a thoughtful expression on his mask. "I see," he murmured, "this mission you were given sounds very serious."

"Yeah, it is." Said Tim, "At least, Mata Nui told me that my friends are save." His expression then turned sombre, "But the thought of face the forces of a dark entity sounds scary."

"It is worrisome, indeed." Said Vakama with a worried expression on his mask, "To think that the future will know a far more dangerous threat then Makuta is… troubling." Vakama closed and pondered about what he just heard, then his eye opened and a determined expression appeared on his mask, "But, if this is the will of the great spirit, even though it's a future incarnation of him, we'll be happy to help you prepare for your journey."

"Huh?" said Tim with confusion as Vakama walked around the sacred fire to the shelves with scrolls.

Vakama took one of the scrolls, went to the stone desk and unroll the scroll. Tim rose to his feet and walked to the desk, his eyes lit up in amazement when he saw what was on the scroll. The scroll had images of different Kanohi masks with under need them the names of the masks and the different powers they possess, even though it was written in the native language, which consist of circles with lines and smaller circles within, Tim was surprised that he was able to read like it was his own language.

"What is this?" Tim asked in own.

"This is one of the few memories of my time as a Matoran." Said Vakama, "I used to be a mask-maker, and I haven't lost that talent."

"But, why do you show me this?" Tim asked.

"To prepare you," Said Vakama, "I am going to make you your own Kanohi mask, one that holds the power of all the masks." This catches Tim completely by surprise, "Though, the only request I have, is for you design it." Vakama then grabbed a pace of paper and a pace of charcoal.

Tim took the paper and charcoal, then noticed Vakama walking to the entrance of the hut.

"You'll also need to train." said Vakama, "So, while you design your personal Kanohi mask, I will talk to Toa Tahu, he shall help you with your training."

Tim gave Vakama a understanding nod as the Turaga left the hut and turned to the scroll of masks. Most of the masks on the scroll were familiar, but there were also some he had never seen before. While Tim studies the differed masks, an idea came to mind for the base of his mask and he began to draw, also using so details from the different masks. After some time, the design of the mask was finished. Tim grabbed a nearby cloth and began to clean his hand from the charcoal on his fingers, then Vakama re-entered his hut.

"It's finished." Said Tim as he lay down the cloth and gave Vakama the design.

Vakama looked at the design with a interested expression on his mask, "This is a fascinating mask design." He says, he then looked at Tim. "I will begin immediately, but it will take some time."

"I understand." Said Tim, he then walked to the huts entrains.

"Toa Tahu will be waiting for you by the Toa Suva." Said Vakama as he walked over to his work space.

Tim gave the Turaga a understanding nod and exited the hut.

* * *

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

Tim walked to the centre of the village and just like Vakama told him, Toa Tahu was waiting for him at the Toa Suva. The Toa had his back turned to him and his hand were behind his back.

When Tim got close enough, Tahu suddenly spoke, as if he had sensed his presents, "Turaga Vakama told me some interesting this about you," He says, "that you not only came from a different world but that you also came from the future."

"So he did." Said Tim.

Tahu turned in his direction as he continued. "He also told me about the mission you were given by the future incarnation of the great spirit, and that you need some training for it." He says.

"Indeed." Said Tim with a nod.

Tahu smirked as he grabbed his Fire swords from his back, "Then let us begin." He says as the blades of his swords began to glow.

A smirk came on Tim's face as he extended his arm and summoned his Keyblade. the two then took a fighting pose, signalling that the training has begun.

* * *

_**(Kini-Nui)**_

The midday sun shined it rays on the great temple where Gali still was meditating. Suddenly, she heard a loud squawking sound above her. Gali opened her eyes and looked up to see a large flock of robotic birds flying away from the great temple, they must have been frightened by something. It soon became clear that the birds were flying away from dark clouds that where approaching on a unnatural speed, with dark lightning with unnatural colours flashing in them. Gali rose on her feet and watched as the dark clouds past over her and darkened the sky above an altar that was built on a rocky pike that was connected by a stone bridge. The altar consisted of six large stone pillars with each a symbol from one of the six elements on it with in the centre the Kini-Nui Toa Suva.

Suddenly, the Toa Suva cracked and an second later exploded, letting its pieces fly in all directions. Then, three identical looking creatures climbed out of the hole that was now in the centre of the altar.

The creatures had a humanoid build and stood one or two feet taller than the Toa. Their bodies were made completely out of metal with the only organic part being the Kraata in their heads. They have Hunchbacks with six spikes coming from them, each in differed shapes per creature. Each of the creatures had an staff in hand with differed shaped ends. The creatures had differed colours, one green, one brown and one blue. The green one was called Lerahk, the brown one was called Panrahk and the blue one was called Guurahk.

Then, a dark blur shot out from the hole and landed in front of the stairs to the bridge, the being then rose to its full height. It was Lady Chaos, who had discarded her cloak to reveal her new appearance.

She was now at eye level with the creatures that were with her. Like Tim, she appeared as a Human/Toa hybrid, thought all the parts that where black by him were white by her. Her armor looked identical to the one wore by a Votrixx, a species that lived on one of the islands south of the island of Mata Nui, though her armor had a black dress strapped around her hips. On her back were two large, black robotic raven-like wing. When she opened her eyes, they are glowing orbs that are completely black with icy blue irises.

Lady Chaos looked at the statue of the great temple, she then sensed the presence of someone and her eye looked down, they soon turned into a glare when she Gali standing on the opposite side of the bridge.

"Toa!" said Lady Chaos with a venomous tone in her double voices.

Upon hearing the word, Panrahk, Guurahk and Lerahk turned in Lady Chaos her direction, then their face plates split open in multiple directions and the Kraata let out a high pitched screech.

"Mata Nui!" Gali exclaimed with a horrified expression on her mask.

Lady Chaos placed her hands close to each other and created a orb of dark energy between her palms, then with a quick movement, she pushed the orb away and it turned into a dark energy beam that went straight for Gali.

Gali quickly jumped down an canyon that was under need the bridge just before the blast of dark energy hit the platform she was standing on, shattering a small section of it. Panrahk, Guurahk and Lerahk immediately went in pursuit, jumping from ledge to ledge to the bottom of the canyon, wants there, they looked around hoping to spot the Toa of water, but all they found was a river.

Lady Chaos soon landed behind them. "Did you find her?" she asked in a demanding way. Guurahk turned to her and spoke in its species language, which consist of a chirping hiss. "Gone, huh?" Lady Chaos said, "It doesn't matter, we have other things to do." She then turned and walked down stream, with the three creatures following close behind.

What they didn't know was that Gali was hidden under need the water surface. Her mask was giving a soft glow as she used its power of water breathing. She watched as the dark being and the three creatures leave, wondering what the dark being meant by 'other things'.

Above the water level, the was a splashing sound that caught Panrahk's attention. Lady Chaos noticed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Focus!" she said with a annoyed voice, "That was just a vis." Panrahk let out a angry screech before following the others.

The four soon came across a cliff next to a waterfall. Lady Chaos dashed to the edge jumped of it, then she extended her wings and flew off with the dark clouds following close. Panrahk, Guurahk and Lerahk switched themselves to flied mode and flew after her.

Gali soon reached the waterfall and raised her head above the water, her eyes lit up in shock when she realised in which direction their going. "They're headed for Ta-Koro!" she exclaimed. Gali dived down the waterfall and by using her own weapons, which were water axes, as flippers, she raced in the direction of Ta-Koro to warn them about the upcoming threat.

Unfortunately, Lady Chaos had noticed Gali swimming ahead of them and an evil smirk grew on her lips. _"That's it, Toa,"_ She thought, _"Warn your little friends. after all, I prefer a challenge."_

* * *

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

Gali managed to get to the Ta-Wahi region, climbed out of the river and rushed over the hot volcanic landscape to Ta-Koro.

A Ta-Matoran guard noticed her approach, "The Toa of water approaches!" he announced to the village, "The Toa of water-"

"Is here!" said Gali as she jump next to the guard, cutting him off, "sound the alarm!"

The guard gave he a quick salute and blew a horn to tell the village that danger was approaching before he and Gali rushed over to the village. Upon hearing the warning, the guards on the village wall sound the alarm by blowing their horns. The alarm horns even caught the attention of Tim and Tahu, who were still training in the village plaza.

"What's that sound?" Tim asked.

"The alarms!" said Tahu, "something bad is approaching. We must go to the gate and see what's going on!"

Tim gave a understanding nod as he and Tahu rushed over to the gate.

At the gate, Gali and the Ta-Matoran guard rushed in the village before another guard pulled a lever to lower the bridge into the lava. As everyone was preparing for the attack, Tim managed to find his way on the wall above the gate. He then noticed Gali with Turaga's Vakama and Nokama.

"Toa Gali?!" said Tim surprised, getting the Toa of water's attention, "What are you doing?"

"And why have we been summoned?" asked Tahu from above an watch tower.

"We've got visitors, but they're not here for a friendly visit." Said Gali.

At that point, they all saw dark mist began to form and dark clouds began to appear above their heads, with dark lightning illuminating from them. Everyone remained silent for some time, with only the rumbling from thunder above them. the suddenly, Lady Chaos, Panrahk, Guurahk and Lerahk appeared from the mist and flew towards them on high speed.

"what are those things?" asked one of the guards.

"I'm not shore about that winged creature," said Nokama, "but the other three, are Rahkshi."

"Rahkshi?" Tim asked.

"Shadows that cower in the depths," said Vakama, "exactly as foretold."

A thought then creeped its way into Tim's mind, the god of light had warned him that the god of darkness had followers. _"Maybe, it's a member of the dark forces that Mata Nui warned me about."_ He thought.

Tahu jumped down the watch tower in front of the gate and watched as the four intruders approached the village. "None have breached Ta-Koro's gates before," he announced, while drawing his fire swords, who's blades began to glow, "and none shall this day!"

"That's some boastful words from you, Toa." Lady Chaos announced back as she placed her hands close to each other, a dark orb began to form between her palms "But let's put that theory to the test!"

Gali's eyes widened, knowing what's coming. **"Tahu, watch out!"** she screamed.

Tahu must have heard Gali's warning, cause he crossed his fire swords in a defensive stance. His mask began to glow and a glowing red force field appeared around him just as Lady Chaos shot a beam of dark energy at him. To the Toa of fire's surprise though, the dark blast broke through the force field and blow him off his feet. The blow was so strong that Tahu was thrown through the gate, leaving a large hole in it, and was knocked out cold.

everyone looked at the Unconscious Tahu in shock, they then turned and saw Lady Chaos and the Rahkshi fly into the village.

"Mata Nui protect us." Said Vakama with worry in his voice.

"I'm coming Tahu!" Gali called as she jumped down to her unconscious brother. Lady Chaos and the Rahkshi landed into the village when Gali landed between them and Tahu. Lady Chaos retracted her wings into her back and an evil smirk appeared on her lips.

"So, you managed to get here before we did," Said Lady Chaos, "very impressive." The her smile turned into a glare, "Now, Move aside." She ordered.

"Never!" said Gali firmly.

Lady Chaos turned to the brown Rahkshi behind her, "Panrahk, get this Toa out of our way!" She ordered.

Panrahk nodded and stepped forward. Gali swung her water axes, but the brown Rahkshi blocked them with his staff. Panrahk then placed his staff under the hooked part of Gali's axes and swung her up and over his shoulders. Gali began to slide across the floor and placed her water axes into the ground, hoping to stop, but she went so fast the she slipped over the edge.

Tim's eyes widened in shock, but it soon turned into relief when he saw Gali appear, using her axes to climb back up. Tim jumped off the wall and rushed to Gali and helped her back up.

"Thanks." said Gali.

"Any time." Said Tim.

In the village, Lady Chaos hold her hand up and summoned a swarm of four different kinds of Heartless.

The first nine Heartless are known as Shadows and they are the same Heartless that Tim had faced before.

The next seven Heartless are known as Claw wings, they appear like a species of Rahi known as Nui-Rama, they have large eyes, two arms with large sharp claws, mosquito-like wings and a large stinger, on its chest was the symbol of the Heartless.

The next five Heartless are known as Saw rollers, these Heartless look similar to Bohrok, they stood on short legs, had circle saw like disks on their arms and a large disk-like head with large eyes and fangs. The Heartless symbol was in the middle of their heads.

The last three Heartless are known as Sting crawlers and they are the largest of the Heartless in the swarm, they look similar to the scorpion-like Rahi known as Nui-Jaga, they have eight legs, large scissor-like pincers, Three large upward pointing fangs in their mouths and a large tail with a large stinger with a smaller stinger under need it. The Heartless symbol present on its back.

"Go my followers," Lady Chaos ordered, "look in every corner of this village, do not stop until we find what we're looking for!"

Upon her order, the Heartless and Rahkshi began to spread throughout the village. The Matoran began to scream and ran for their lives as the dark beings. Tim and Gali heard the panic within the village and rush in, seeing several Heartless looking around the streets.

"We must protect the Matoran," said Tim, "and evacuated them from the village."

"Oké," said Gali with a nod, "But what are you going to do?"

"Putting my training to the test." Said Tim as he outstretch his right arm and summoned his Keyblade. He then noticed a Shadow Heartless and charged to it, before it knew what was coming, Tim thrust his Keyblade forward and stabbed the dark creature in the back, turning it into a puff of black smoke.

Tim then noticed a Saw roller approaching him within the corner of his eye, the heartless had switched into ball form and was rolling toward him. Tim pointed his Keyblade in the Heartless it's direction. "Blizzard!" he could, a burst of ice appeared from the tip of the Keyblade and froze the heartless in place before shattering into pieces. During his training with Tahu, Tim had discovered that he was able to use magic and had taught himself a few magic spells.

Tim saw another Saw roller in ball form rolling towards him and pointed his Keyblade towards it, "Fire!" he could, from the tip of his Keyblade, a burst of flames shot to the Heartless and incinerated it on contact.

Tim then saw a Sting crawler heartless and three Claw wing Heartless coming his way, he quickly pointed his Keyblade up to the sky, "Thunder!" he shouted, a lightning bolt shot from the tip and struck the four heartless, electrocuting them into puffs of black smoke.

Gali watched Tim take down the Heartless with a amazed expression on her mask, she then smiled, knowing that he can take care of his own. Then rushed into the village to help the Matoran.

Tahu soon regains consciousness and heard the screams of the villagers. "The Matoran..." he grunted as her rose back on his feet. He then noticed Panrahk searching between the rubble of a destroyed hut, he grabbed his Fire swords and charged toward the brown Rahkshi.

"Over here!" Tahu shouted, Panrahk turned and screeches at Tahu. By using his Fire swords, Tahu launches himself over Panrahk and landed in front of him. "Take this!" he says as he drives his Fire swords into the ground. Cracks of intense heat began to surround Panrahk, causing him to scream in pain.

"Good job." Said Gali as she stood next to Tahu. Panrahk then let out a screech of anger at the two Toa. "We must get the Matoran to safety now!"

"Surrender?" Tahu asked.

"We have lost Tahu," said Gali, "we need to regroup!"

"Gali is Right." Said Tim as he joined them, "They are too strong for the three of us to beat, we must focus on the safety of the Matoran."

Tahu sighed, knowing they were right. "So be it." He says. And with that, the trio split up.

Guurahk approached a hut and slammed his fist into the wall, he put his head through the hole and noticed a Ta-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran in the corner of the hut with their arms around each other. Guurahk pulled his head out, removed some rocks that were on top of the hut and raises his staff. But right before he could swing it down, Guurahk was kick aside by Tim, who had performed a flying kick. The blow was hard enough that the blue Rahkshi was pushed to the ground.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Tim called, he then looked at the two Matoran, "Go to the gate, the village is not save anymore. I'll keep him busy."

"Thanks." Said the Ta-Matoran as he and the Ga-Matoran rushed off.

Tim turned his attention back on the Rahkshi, who was back on his feet again and let out a challenging screech. Tim went into a fighting stands and charged at Guurahk. The blue Rahkshi pointed his staff at Tim and fired a blue energy beam at him, Tim jumped to the side, dodging the attack, he then noticed that the beam hit a hut and it began to Disintegrate.

Eventually, Tim got close to the Rahkshi and slammed his body into him, pushing him on his back. Tim jumped on top of him and swung his Keyblade down with a downward vertical slice, But Guurahk held his staff horizontally and block the attack. They began to push on each other and it seemed to be a tie.

Tim then noticed something in the corner of his eye and quickly ducked as a dark energy beam shoot over his head and hit the village wall. Tim turned to see where the blast came from and his eyes catch the site of the dark woman that lead the Rahkshi. This little distraction was enough for Guurahk to push Tim off of him and rushed off. Tim rose back to this feet and looked at the dark woman.

"So, you're are the Keyblade wielder I have heard of," she says, "I saw you take down some of my heartless and I must say, I am impressed."

"Who are you?" Tim asked, pointing his Keyblade at the dark woman.

"I am Lady Chaos," the dark woman says, "mistress of deception, Amazon of shadows and apprentice to the god of darkness." Lady Chaos raised her hand and to Tim surprise a Keyblade appeared from a flash of darkness.

This Keyblade was known as Makuta's will, its blade looked like a leg-like staff, its teeth looked like the Hunchback with spikes of a Rahkshi and the guard looked like the head of a spider-like creature with large fangs, it was black with red in color and had sickly green cracks her and there, it has a black keychain and the sigil on the end looked was shaped as the mark of the brotherhood of Makuta.

"So, you're a dark Keyblade wielder!" Tim exclaimed.

"Indeed." Said Lady Chaos, "Now, show me what you got, kid."

Both Keyblade wielders took a fighting stands, then they charged and their Keyblades clashed. Lady Chaos swung her Keyblade with a Horizontal slash, Tim managed to block it but was shock by the speed the swung came from. Lady Chaos then preformed a powerful upper cut which Tim dodged by jumping back. Lady Chaos then quickly rose her hand and unleashed bolts of dark lightning at Tim, He jumped out of the way before the bolts could hit him.

"Damn, this may become more difficult than I thought." Tim thought, before charging toward Lady Chaos.

Elsewhere in the village, Hahli was hiding behind a wall in total fear. Suddenly, she was grabbed by Gali's hand and pulled to safety. Hahli and Gali hide for Lerahk as he and some Heartless looked around the area.

"See the others to safety." Said Gali.

"Yes, Toa Gali." Said Hahli as she rushed to the lever and pushed it. Outside the gate of the crumbling village, the bridge rose from the lava and the Matoran and Turaga rushed over it to safety.

Within the village plaza, Tim and lady Chaos were still trading blows with their Keyblades and casting spells at each other. Tim managed to block another blow from Lady Chaos's Keyblade, then, quickly jumped back.

Lady Chaos then saw that Tim was panting heavily, "Exhausted already?" said lady Chaos with a disappointed expression on her face, "That's disappointing. Sins I was send to observe a strong Keyblade wielder that could become a threat to my master's plan."

"_The Training and these fights had totally worn me out,"_ Tim thought, he then noticed in the corner of his eye that the Matoran run out of the Village, _"At least the Matoran are save."_

Tim then noticed Lady Chaos was running in his direction on top speed and before he could do a thing, Lady Chaos sliced the organic part of his left arm and right leg. Tim screamed in pain as he went on one knee. Lady Chaos then swung her Keyblade with a downward vertical slash, ready to finish him off. By using both hands, Tim hold his Keyblade horizontal and blocked the attack, leaving them in a blade lock, they began to push but Tim knew he was outmatched.

Not far away, Lerahk had cornered Vakama and the Turaga was bashing the green Rahkshi on the head. "Back! you foul creature!" said Vakama as he gave another swing to Lerahk, "One more step and I'll-"

"I'll take it from here, wise one." Said Tahu as he landed between Vakama and Lerahk.

As Vakama began to move to the gate as quickly as he could, Tahu fired a beam of heat from his fire swords, a veil of fire and heat formed around Lerahk. But the green Rahkshi took his staff and touched the veil, it turned it green and dissipates. Lerahk charged at Tahu and drove his staff into the ground, then lifted the ground up and tossed Tahu of his feet and on his back. Lerahk then drives his staff down, but Tahu grabbed it and both began to push.

Meanwhile, Gali was trying get the last Matoran to safety by the gate, "Hurry! Go quickly!" she called. She then heard both Tim and Tahu grunt and turned to see them struggling against their opponents. "Tim, Brother be careful!"

Both Lady Chaos and Lerahk began pushing harder and it almost looked as if Tim and Tahu were over powered.

"**Take this!"** Gali shouted as she summoned a large blast of water from her water axes.

Tim noticed the water coming his way quickly kick Lady Chaos in her stomach, causing her to wince and step back, giving Tim enough time to get out of the way before the water blast hit Lady Chaos.

Tahu somehow managed to push Lerahk off of him, jumped on top of the green Rahkshi and began pushing his staff to the creatures neck. Unfortunately, both were hit by the water blast and Tahu's mask got scratched by Lerahk's staff.

"Tahu your mask, I'm sorry." Gali apologist.

"It's nothing." Said Tahu as he rose back to his feet.

Gali then noticed the wounds on Tim's arm and leg. "You hurt!" she says.

"Don't worry." Said Tim, he then raised his Keyblade in the air. "Heal!" he called. His body began to glow a faint purple and the wounds healed, leaving no trace that they were there.

Lady Chaos and Lerahk also rose back on their feet. Lady chaos then noticed a large cut on her stomach made by Lerahk's staff. She pleased her hand on it and a dark aura glow from it, the cut glow for a moment before vanishing. She then looked at Lerahk and gave him a nod. The green Rahkshi understood slammed his staff into the ground. A pool of sickly green poison formed from the spot that spread over the ground.

"Poison!" Gali exclaimed.

Tahu turned his attention to the back entrance, "This way!" he says, looking back to the duo.

They quickly rushed to the back entrance. Tahu then combined his fire swords into a lava board and tossed it onto the lava. Tim changed his Keyblade into a Lava board as well and tossed it onto the lava before jumping on it.

"**Gali, Jump on!"** Tahu shouts as he jumped onto his lava board.

Gali jumped onto Tahu's lava board and then the trio began surfing across the lava toward the other side. On the shore of the lava lake, the Matoran and Turaga had managed to get to safety, but all were sad. Ta-Koro was destroyed, its walls had crumbled, houses were destroyed, towers had collapsed and the village began to sink into the lava. Then they all noticed the two Toa and Keyblade wielder surfing towards them.

On top of the village's highest tower, was Lady Chaos who looked at the destruction she, her Heartless and the Rahkshi had chased. A few of her Heartless had survived and now stood next to her. The Rahkshi then approached her and Panrahk began to speak in his species language.

"The mask of light wasn't here?" Lady Chaos asked, "Then it's herald must have left before we arrived." She then turned toward them, "But that doesn't change anything, we'll keep surging untill it's find." And with that, Lady Chaos summoned her wings and took to the sky. The Heartless disappear through dark portals and the Rahkshi went into flied mod and followed their mistress. As Lady Chaos flew over the sinking Village, she let out a evil laugh.

Back on the shore, Tim and Tahu watched as Ta-Koro began sinking into the lava. "My home…" said Tahu with sadness in his voice, "They could have destroyed us, but why didn't they?"

"They are seekers." Said Vakama as he and Gali joined the duo, "But whatever they came for, they did not find."

"I think not." Said Tim looking at Vakama, "Lady Chaos told me the she was surging for me."

"You know her?" Gali asked.

"Only recently." said Tim, "Lady Chaos is the apprentice of the god of darkness, an evil deity that came from the same time as I came from."

Gali had a confused look on her mask, as do some of the Matoran.

"Tim already told me what going on," Said Vakama, "I'll explain everything later."

"Oké, we know now that this Lady Chaos is looking for Tim," said Gali, "But, what were the Rahkshi after?"

"Makuta fears for his spell of shadows to be broken." Vakama explained.

"The mask of light?" Gali asked.

"It might be possible," said Tim, "After all, they were surging for something, or someone."

"Then they seek the seventh Toa." Said Tahu, then he gasped from realisation, "Jaller and Takua!"

"We'll summon the Toa to find them." said Gali.

"Don't trouble the others sister," said Tahu as he turned to the village, "I'll see to their safety myself."

"No Tahu! No! We must remain united." Said Gali.

Tahu stopped and sighed, "If you insist." He says.

Tim then noticed that something odd about Tahu, the eye on the side of the Toa of fires mask that was scratched was now a sickly green color. But he shook it off and looked at Gali. "I'll go as well," he says, "as long as Lady Chaos, the Rahkshi and the Heartless are still around, Jaller and Takua will need a bodyguard."

"We can appreciate that," said Gali, "But they must be half a day ahead of you, how are you going to catch up to them?"

"For that, I may have the answer." Said Vakama as he approached Tim. he then took out a unique-looking Kanohi Mask.

The Mask looked like a Kanohi Ignika, though it was a different Kanohi Ignika from the one wore by Mata Nui, its lower part looked like a Kanohi Vahi, its cheek part looked like a kanohi Pakari, the forehead looked like a fusion of a Kanohi Avohkii and a Great Kanohi Rau. The mask was colored black with purple and silver outlines and six different colored stone were imbedded of the forehead, each stone representing an element used by the Toa.

"I had managed to complete it just before the attack came." Said Vakama as he gave the mask to Tim.

"Thanks, Turaga." said Tim as he inspected the mask.

"Now than," said Vakama, he then pointed to the path that Jaller and Takua took, "the path they took will lead straight to the Le-Wahi region. I have the feeling that they will be there by now."

"The Le-Wahi region, got it." Said Tim. he then placed the mask on his face and it began to glow, Tim then began to charge in that direction and before he knew it the world around him began to move past him at incredible speed. "Wow, this really is speedy." Tim remembered that Pohatu's was the mask of speed, but he never thought that it will that fast.

As Vakama, Tahu and Gali watched Tim disappear in a blur and leaving a dust cloud behind him, the Turaga had a worried expression on his mask. "May the great spirit guide you, young Keyblade wielder." Said Vakama.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greeting everyone, Kornox speaking. Sorry for the long wait. Damn, this was a thrilling chapter isn't it? Let me know what you think, please no flames, don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	7. Search for the seventh Toa

_**(Le-Koro)**_

Jaller, Takua and Pewku continued their journey to find the seventh Toa. By now, the path that the mask of light has pointed them to has let them to the jungles of the Le-Wahi region and their now heading for Le-Koro, the village of air.

However, Takua wasn't quite happy about the environment they had entered. "I hate the jungle." He grumbled, "It's all sticky, and full of-" he then swiped a mosquito the was on his arm, "-bugs."

"How can you say that?" Jaller asked as if the chronicler was crazy, "the jungle in incredible! Is there any place on Mata Nui where you do feel at home?"

"I don't complain about Ta-Koro." Said Takua.

"But you wander of every chance you get looking for stories." Said Jaller, then he teases, "What about your story?"

"I don't have a story." Said Takua dismissively.

"Only because you won't stand still long enough to make one." Said Jaller, "We all have a destiny you know."

"You know me, always different." Said Takua.

As the two continued their conversation, they were suddenly ambushed by a Ash Bear, these Rahi were basically large, burnt orange, robotic bears with long, brownish-red claws on its front paws. The bear roared in their faces, causing the two Matoran and Ussal crab to scream as it swung it's claws at them. Pewku quickly run away from the Ash bear, but it soon managed to corner them against a large tree.

A idea came to Jaller's mind as he put the mask of light back in his backpack. "Keep him busy," he says as he began to climb the tree, "I'm-"

"Running away and leaving me!" Takua cutoff in fear.

"Just watch!" said Jaller.

Not too far away, Tim was still rushing down the path the two Matoran had followed. Though the world around him was still blurry, the changing colors of the environment and the better sight the masks power gave him told him that he was in the right place.

"_Well, this must be the Le-Wahi region,"_ Tim thought, _"but where could they be?"_ he then heard a roar and looked in the direction it came from. Tim then saw Takua and Pewku being cornered by the Ash Bear and Jaller climbing up the tree behind them. _"oh..."_

Tim made a sharp turn and rushed towards the scene, turning his right shoulder to perform a shoulder dash towards the Ash bear. The young Keyblade wielder slammed against the robotic bears side with so much force the they both tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet away from the surprised Matoran. Tim soon skipped to a stop against a tree on the opposite side, he groaned as he rose back on his feet before stretching his hand and summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light.

"Looks like I came here just in time." Said Tim.

"Indeed." Said Takua with a sigh of relief.

Tim noticed the Ash Bear rose back to its feet and growled at him.

"Hey! If you want something to eat, go look for some honey or something!" Tim challenged, getting in a fighting position as the Ash Bear walked toward him.

Jaller had managed to climb up to the nearest branch, he looked down to Tim facing the robotic bear. "Tim!" he called, getting the young Keyblade wielder's attention, "Keep it distracted!"

"Why?" Tim called back.

"Trust me, oké?" Jaller called as he climbed onto the branch.

Tim didn't knew what Jaller was planning, but he decided to go in the flow and turned his attention back to the Ash Bear. When the bear got close enough, it rose on its hind legs and let out a lout roar before swinging its claw at Tim. Tim quickly leaned to the side to dodge the attack, the bear tried again with its other claw, only for Tim to lean in the other direction. Tim then swung his Keyblade in a horizontal slice across the bears head, causing it to take a stab back with a grown of pain. The ash Bear then swung both claws down, Tim quickly preformed a back flip, dodging the attack, he landed with his feet against a tree and jumped over the Ash bear, barely avoiding its claws, and landed before Takua and Pewku.

"Hey, I don't know what your plan is-" Tim called to Jaller, before ducking the incoming claw of the Ash Bear, "but you better do it now!"

"Don't worry," Jaller called down, "Toa Tahu does this all the time." He then jumped off the branch and landed straight onto the Ash Bears back.

The large, robotic bear felt the Ta-Matoran on its back and roared before beginning to buck, kick, spin and twist like an angry bull during a Rodeo, all in an effort to throw the Matoran off, but Jaller held on to two black cables on the bears shoulders. Tim cautiously walked back from the creature, standing next to Takua and Pewku.

Suddenly, a thick vine shot from the trees and wrapped around the bears front paws, then a second vine wrapped its hind legs and both pulled the bear off its feet and leaf it upside down above the ground, throwing Jaller from the bears back. They then noticed a figure appear from the trees with the other end of the vines in his hand.

This figure was clearly a Toa, he has a silver chest plate and pauldrons and green armor, the mask on his face is known as a green Kanohi Miru Nuva.

"Wow, how is that?!" Tim asked, with a amazed expression on his face.

"That's Toa Lewa, spirit of air." Said Takua with relief in his voice.

Lewa landed right next to Jaller with a impressed expression on his mask. "Mata Nui! Where did you learn to bear-fight like that little one?" he asked.

"Right here, just now." Jaller groaned as he rose back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'd say you're a natural brave fire-spitter." Said Lewa with amusement.

"Well, Better finish what we started." Said Jaller with Tim giving him an agreeable nod.

Jaller grabbed a Matoran sword, which is a weapon used by every guard from every village, from his back to finish the Ash Bear off.

"Now, now! What's that for?" Lewa asked, stopping Jaller before he could stab the Ash Bear.

"Haven't you seen that creature attacking these Matoran?" Tim asked, pointing his Keyblade to the Ash Bear.

"Oh, but you and ash-bear further got no wrong-quarrel, she's just doing her duty." Said Lewa, petting the bear on its head. "If this was your home-realm, you'd do the same." Lewa then loosened his grip on the vines and set the Ash Bear down, the bear then rose back on its feet. "Go now, sister bear." The bear let a moan as if it wanted to say 'thank you' and walked back into the jungle.

"What is that way he speaks?" Tim asked to Takua as he de-summoned his Keyblade, "It sound so… weird."

"It's called Treespeak." Said Takua, "Everyone Le-Matoran speaks that way."

"Oh." Said Tim in understanding.

After the Ash Bear had vanished within the vegetation, Lewa turned toward them. "Word is deep-wood about a 'visitor from beyond the stars', as well that you two seek the seventh Toa."

"Technically, he seeks, and I follow." Takua corrected, "He's the herald, I'm just his biographer."

Jaller then looked to Tim with a confused expression on his mask. "But Tim, I thought you were supposed to be in Ta-Koro, why are you here?" he asked.

"Yeah, and where did you get that mask?" Takua asked, suddenly noticing the Kanohi mask on Tim's face.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Tim asked as he took the mask from his face, "Turaga Vakama has made it for me." Tim then began to explain about the vision he had, from how he met de future incarnation of the great spirit, about the Heartless, the Keyblade, and finally about the mission that was given to him.

"Wow," said Takua after some uncomfortable silence, "that mission really thus sound serious."

Tim nodded, then his expression turned serious, "As for way why I'm here, I came to warn you. There's a Dark Keyblade wielder on the loose, who has gained the allegiance of Makuta."

"So, you're here to defend us from this Dark Keyblade wielder." Said Jaller, realizing what was going on.

"And to Protect the mask of light." Said Tim with a nod, "Makuta want her to get the mask, and has given her power over his forces." Tim then looked up to the canopy, "This Dark Keyblade wielder, named Lady Chaos had come to this world to find me, so I decided to go after you to keep the other Matoran save."

"Warry Noble of you." Said Lewa.

"And we are warry happy that you decided to travel with us." Said Takua, with Jaller giving an agreeable nod.

"And if Toa Lewa helped on your search as well, might he also be a spirit-lift?" Lewa asked.

"You?" Takua asked, pointing his finger to Lewa, "With us?"

Lewa nodded.

"We'd be honored to have you walk with us." Said Jaller.

"Walk? Ha, not-never." Said Lewa, disapproving about the idea.

Tim looked at the Toa of air with a confused expression on his face, "But, if we're not going to walk, how do you expect us to find the seventh Toa?" he asked.

"Simple," said Lewa, "If you ride with me there be no foot-walking, just air-flying!" he then whistled to the trees.

Then, a large bird-like Rahi, known as a Gukko bird appeared from the canopy above them. Gukko birds have a long body made of silvery-grey and brown metal, it has a long beak, green eyes and four large, thin wings that flapped in the same speed as a humming bird. Tim then noticed two handles on its back, meaning that this bird was tamed.

"Ever wind-fly, a Gukko bird?" Lewa asked Jaller and Takua, gesturing with his hand to the Gukko bird, which let out a friendly chirp when mentioned.

"I've been a second," said Takua, admittedly, "but I've never flown one myself."

"Then today is for quick-learning." Said Lewa as he picked up the two Matoran and placed them on the Gukko bird's back. The Toa of air then turned his attention to Tim, "Word is deep-wood that your Keyblade can change-shift into a Toa-heroes weapon, is the correct?"

"Well, I have changed it twice into Tahu's fire swords to use as a lava board." Said Tim.

"Then how about change-shift it into Toa Lewa's weapons." Lewa suggested, pulling out his weapons, which were known as air katana.

"It's worth a shot." Said Tim with a shrug. He then extended his right arm and re-summoned his Keyblade, he then closes his eyes and began to concentrate, a piece of his Keyblade began to glow green and in a green flash, his Keyblade changed into two air katana similar to Lewa's. "Well, I guess it worked."

Lewa gave a approving nod, he then looked at all three of them. "Now than, stay sharp, and follow well." He instructed. Lewa then took a few dashed steps forward, than used his blades to launch himself in the air.

Tim watched as Lewa placed his blades under need his arms to use them as wings before he vanished in the canopy. Tim then followed Lewa's example and launched himself after the Toa of air. At first, he found it difficult to keep himself steady in the wind, but he soon got the hang of it and he began to laugh from excitement as he flew past Lewa. The Toa of air had a amused smile on his mask and flew after the young Keyblade wielder above the trees.

Takua urged the Gukko bird to follow them, but was stopped when he heard Pewku called out to him as she tried to follow. "Sorry Pewku, no room." The Matoran called out, "Go on home." The Gukko bird then flew away, leaving the upset Ussal crab behind. As they close in on the open sky, Jaller grabbed the mask of light so it could point the direction Takua must steer to.

Far ahead of the Matoran, Tim and Lewa flew through the clouds as they got higher and higher. "This is amazing!" Tim exclaimed, he had never felt so free before. Tim then noticed how high he was, "If I go any higher, I might see the entire island."

"Let me promise-tell you, it's quite a sight-view." Said Lewa as he flew next to Tim, "If you got Free-Time from your mission-quest, You should see-look the island during sunset."

"Sounds good." Said Tim.

As the group began to fly up the side of a mountain cliff, the lush jungles of the Le-Wahi region turned into icy cold snowy tundra's of the next region known as the Ko-Wahi region. The Gukko bird wasn't used to the cold, causing it to crash land into the snow, kicking Jaller and Takua off its back and face down in the snow.

Tim noticed and winced. "Not quite a smooth landing, isn't it?" he asked as he slowly descend to the snowy ground.

"Not exactly." Said Takua as he lifted himself back to his feet.

What he didn't know was that he accidentally pushed Jaller's face deeper in the snow. **"Get off of me!"** shouted the red and yellow Matoran with a muffled voice.

Once back on his feet, Takua fixed is mask and brushed himself from the snow. Jaller soon rose back to his feet as well with an angry look at Takua. Jaller was also covered in snow, so, Takua brushing his friend, causing Jaller to grunt before pushing him away.

"What? We're here." Said Takua, pointing toward the snowy plains.

Tim looked around his surroundings, it became clear to him that the region was located on a mountain ridge, making the snow covered terrain rocky, and the only vegetation around were frozen trees with snow and icicles on them.

Jaller noticed that de mask of light was glowing more bright, "Hey, not bad." He says to Takua with amazement in his voice, "You even kept us on the right path."

The group then heard the sound of beating drums and clacking sticks. "What's that sound?" Tim asked.

"Those are the drums of Le-Koro," said Lewa as he walked to the edge of the mountain.

"The Le-Wahi region stretches over 2/4 of the island and the Le-Matoran are scattered all over, that is why they communicate each other this way." Takua explained when he noticed Tim giving them a questioned look, Tim gave a nod in understanding.

"And right now, they bring a sorry-bad story." Said Lewa as he listened to the drums, which echoed through the entire jungle down below. Lewa then turned to Jaller and Takua with a expression of shock and sadness on his mask. "Ta-Koro has fallen, to a dark warrior, shadow-monsters, and, Rahkshi, the Makuta's sons."

Jaller and Takua were shocked by the news, they then looked to Tim, "Is this true?" Takua asked, hoping that it isn't, but the expression on his Face told them otherwise.

"It is." said Tim with a sad sigh, "Lady Chaos, the Heartless and the Rahkshi came out of nowhere and attacked the village in Search for the mask, and me. Toa Gali had managed to get the villagers out of Ta-Koro while Tahu and I faced the enemy, but they were just to powerful." He then looked to the two Ta-Matoran, "When we discovered what they were looking for, I decided to go with you to protect you and keep the other Matoran from harm."

"Aw, I should have been there." Said Jaller to himself, he then began to ponder before declaring, "I-I must return!"

"I'm sorry Jaller, but it's too late, the entire village is destroyed." Said Tim with a regretful tone in his voice, "All you can do now, is finding the seventh Toa."

"I agree," said Lewa, "The mask most needs you now."

"Then, Tim will continue in my place." Said Jaller, handing Tim the mask of light.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy their 'Captain of the guard'," said Tim as he pushed the mask back, "I'm only here to act as a bodyguard, you were given this task, even though you weren't the one who found the mask in the first place."

"Yeah, your right," said Jaller in a thoughtful way, "Takua was the one who found it, so it makes sense that he should have it." Jaller then handed the mask to Takua.

"Uh-uh, No way!" said Takua pushing the mask back, "You accepted this duty."

"I accepted your duty!" said Jaller.

"Stop! what is this duty-quarrel?" said Lewa, stopping the argument, "We all have a duty to Mata Nui, no time to in-fight." Lewa then approaches the Matoran, "I must go be with the Toa," he then placed a hand on Jaller's shoulder, "but then I'll go to your village Jaller, heart-promise."

"_Assuming it still stands."_ Tim thought.

"I- I can't thank you enough Toa." Said Jaller, a tone of gratitude in his voice.

Lewa looked to Tim, "Protect them." He says. Tim gave him a understanding nod. Lewa then walked up to the edge, grabbed his Air katana, and jumped into the air.

After they watched Lewa flew away to the Ta-Wahi region, Tim turned towards the two Matoran with a sad look on his face. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to save you village." He says.

"Well," Jaller started as he looked back at Tim, "at least je saved my people, that's more important."

A relieved smile appeared on Tim's face, his expression then turned into a determent one as he looked at both Matoran. "Well then, let's find the Seventh Toa." He said. Jaller and Takua nodded in agreement and the trio continued the journey.

* * *

_**(Ko-Wahi)**_

Tim, Jaller and Takua had been walking for a hour through the snowy tundra of the Ko-Wahi region. Jaller was walking on the front with Takua behind them and Tim behind both of them. Jaller was holding the mask of light, its glow showing them the way, which wasn't easy cause they had walked straight into a blizzard. Tim had wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm, sins he had grown up on an island he wasn't used to the cold.

"Does anything here look, familiar to you, guys?" Tim asked as he looked around their surroundings.

"Well maybe our path would be straighter is the real herald had the mask." Said Jaller as he turned his head to the two, looking particular to Takua.

"The real herald 'has' the mask!" Said Takua, "I couldn't find water if I fell out of a canoe."

"Well what do you think I can find?" Jaller asked.

Suddenly, Jaller bumped into something that caused him to tumble against Takua, both Matoran then stumbled against Tim's legs, causing him to fall face down into the snow. Tim lifted himself up while shaking the snow off his face, he then lifted his head and his eyes widened when he came face to face with a creature.

Tim yelped as he jumped back, he quickly shot back on his feet and summoned his Keyblade. Tim noticed that the creature looked identical to the Saw roller Heartless he fought in Ta-Koro, except these were more robotic and didn't have the Heartless symbol on its head. He also noticed that there were more than one creature in front of them.

"**What are those things?!"** Tim shouted in shock.

"**BOHROK!"** Jaller and Takua screamed in fear as they jumped behind Tim's legs.

Tim took a defensive stands, ready to confront the dark creatures. But the Bohrok didn't move a inch, upon closer inspection Tim noticed that the creatures were covered in ice.

"Their… frozen." Said Tim in a slowly and confused tone.

"Frozen?" Takua asked as he peeked his head from Tim's right side.

"What could do this to them?" Jaller asked as he peeked his head from Tim's left side.

The sound of crunching snow can be heard as the siloed of a tall being approached the trio. The figure lifted a weapon with icy blue glowing blades and swung it to the side. The blizzard was swallowed by the weapon and the figures identity was revealed. It was another Toa.

This Toa has a silver chest plate and pauldrons, his armor was colored white, and he wore a white Kanohi Akaku Nuva. The weapon he used to vanquish the storm was a double bladed sword known as a ice blade, and in his other hand was a shield.

"Kopaka!" said Jaller as he and Takua gave a respectful bow to the Toa, with Tim following there example. "Toa of ice."

"How did you find us?" Takua asked as the trio lifted their heads back up.

"Simple, it was you who were following me." Said Kopaka with a cold and deadly serious tone in his voice.

"We were?" Takua asked, "We didn't mean to. We were lost."

Kopaka then turned his attention to Tim and the moment their eyes met, the young Keyblade wielder could feel shivers going down his spine.

"So, the rumors that I have been hearing are true." Said Kopaka as his right eye piece, which aloud him to see in x-ray, moved forward. Tim realized that the Toa of ice was scanning him. "A 'visitor from behind the stars' did come."

"Something like that," said Tim with a nerves tone in his voice, "did Pohatu told you about me?"

"Yes." said Kopaka, "Now, since Pohatu and the other Toa trust you, I shall trust you too." The Toa then leaned closer to Tim, a very serious expression on his mask. "but if you do anything suspicious, just know that I have my eye on you."

Tim gave a quick nerves nod, it was clear to him that this Toa wasn't one to mas with.

Kopaka then looked at the trio. "I shall bring you to my village," he says, turning around and walked away, "you'll be save there."

The Trio looked at one another, then rushed after Kopaka, trying to catch up to him.

"By the way, we're on a mission, I suppose you've heard of that too?" Jaller asked as they catch up with the Toa.

"No." said Kopaka, not even bordering to turn around.

"Well, we've been sent to find the seventh Toa." Said Jaller as he began explaining the situation, "You see, Takua was in the tunnel where the Lava Break is, where he's not supposed to be by the way…"

* * *

_**(Ta-Koro)**_

After having said goodbye to Tim, Jaller and Takua, Lewa flew toward the central volcano were Ta-Koro was located. The Toa of air soon united with Tahu and Gali at the edge of the volcano, the Toa of water asked her green brother if he had seen the young Keyblade wielder, which Lewa said that he had found him with the two Matoran and had help them on their way.

"Oh, thank the great spirit." Said Gali with a relieved sigh, "At least we know now that he has found them."

"I air-flied with them for a time, but then the drums of Le-Koro told the sorry-bad story of Ta-Koro's destruction." Said Lewa, "So, I came to see-look the damage myself."

"Ta-Koro is gone Lewa." Said Tahu in saddened tone as he looked down to the lake of magma were the village once stood on. "Buried by the very lava that sustained it"

"Tahu." Said Gali with a gasp. the poison that was delivered by Lerahk when its staff cut Tahu's mask had began to spread across his body and the effect caused the left side of the mask to take an infected appearance.

Gali placed her hand on Tahu's mask for a better look, but the Toa of fire pushed it away. "You worry about scratches?" Tahu asked with disgust in his voice, "My village is gone!" Tahu's expression then softens as grief sets in once again. "Your power was nothing. My power… was nothing."

"We are same-hearted brother," said Lewa, placing a hand on Tahu's shoulder, "And that heart will quicken us to stop the evil-spread."

"First we must be united," said Gali, placing her arms around her two brothers shoulders, "together we are strong."

But Tahu didn't seem to be in the mood for it cause he pushed Gali's hand off his shoulder and walked away. Gali the looked back to Lewa.

"Do you know where they are now?" Gali asked.

"When I left them, they were going-traveling through Ko-Wahi region." Lewa answered.

"Then I guess their with Kopaka by now." Said Gali in a thoughtful tone.

"Well, joy-fun with that." Said Lewa with sarcasm in his voice.

Gali couldn't help but nod, she knew that Kopaka was way to serious for his own good.

* * *

_**(Ko-Wahi)**_

Tim, Jaller, Takua and Kopaka have been walking for one and a half hour through the snowy tundra in the direction of the ice village of Ko-Koro. Underway, Kopaka had asked Tim to tell a little more about himself, which Tim explained in full detail, from were he came from, how he got here, about the dark forces and finally about the mission that was given to him by the god of light.

"So, let me get this straight, you came from a different world in the future, but a dark deity known as the god of darkness has attack and destroyed your world with dark creatures known as Heartless," said Kopaka as he tried to take in what he was hearing, "then the great spirit's future incarnation brought you to this world and time, and the night before Ta-Koro's destruction, Mata Nui himself gave you this mission to find and lock Keyholes in order to save the universe?"

"Basically." Said Tim with a shrug.

"Do you know what these 'Keyholes' are?" Kopaka asked.

"All I have been told was that the keyhole is a gateway to a worlds heart, if the Heartless find it before I do, then that world will plunge into darkness." Said Tim, "But I don't know where to find them or how to lock them."

"Well, you never know," said Takua, "maybe we figure it out underway."

It didn't take them long before they saw the entrance of the village, a tall wall that jutted out between two massive glaciers with several windows along it and a large door at its base.

"Ko-Koro." Said Kopaka.

Even though he had seen the great architecture of Ta-Koro, Tim was still amazed by the way the Matoran could build these structures. But on closer inspection, Tim noticed something odd. "Is that crack supposed to be there?" he asked.

Kopaka noticed the crack on the structure's base and used the lance on his mask to get a closer few. Apart from the large crack, there where chunks of ice that had broken off its sides. "No." said Kopaka with a gasp of shock. his lance zoomed in on the door, which was burst open.

Suddenly, a beam of dark energy shoot from the entrance in their direction, particularly towards Jaller and Takua. Tim immediately recognized the blast.

"**Watch out!"** Tim shouted. He rushed over to the two Matoran, grabbed them under his arms and jumped out of the way just before the dark energy blast hit the ground, which exploded on contact.

The group run away from the source, but soon came to a cliff side. "Stop!" said Kopaka, holding his ice blade in front of Tim, Jaller and Takua, preventing them from falling off the ledge. The four heard a unnatural hiss behind them and turned around, approaching them were Lady Chaos, the Rahkshi and the Heartless.

"Who and What are they?" Takua asked.

"Are they the once who attacked Ta-Koro?" Jaller asked.

"Yeah, that's them alright." Said Tim with a glare on his face. He outstretched his right arm and summons his Keyblade in a flash of light, he then looked back at the Matoran. "You two must get out of here, Kopaka and I will distract them."

"I agree, go!" said Kopaka, dropping his shield.

"The captain of the guard never runs awa-" said Jaller in protest, but he was cut off by Tim.

"This is no time for discussion," said Tim, "Go! **NOW!**"

"Well, you heard the Keyblade wielder!" said Takua as he pushed Jaller and himself on the shield, using it as a sledge to slide off the mountain side.

Tim and Kopaka turned their attention back to the enemy and took a defensive stands.

Lady Chaos, who already had her dark Keyblade in hand, had an expression of surprise and amusement on her face when she noticed Tim. "You again?" she asked, "I thought our little dance at Ta-Koro had showed you how weak you are."

"I was training with Toa Tahu the moment you attacked Ta-Koro, so I was still exhausted from it during our fight." Said Tim, pointing his Keyblade at the dark Keyblade wielder, "But I am refreshed now. And for the recured, I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Oh," said Lady Chaos with a amused tone in her double voice, "then let's put that theory to the test." She then glared at Kopaka, "But I suggest that you get out of here, Toa! You don't want those Matoran to get hurt, do you?!"

"Is that a threat?!" said Kopaka in a challenging tone. The Toa of ice then grabbed his ice blade and split the double bladed weapon into two swords.

Tim noticed this and his eyes lit up, _"Didn't see that coming."_ He thought.

Lady Chaos didn't seem as surprised thought. "Panrahk! Get rid of the Toa!" she ordered.

The brown Rahkshi drove his staff into the ground and shot a beam of energy toward Kopaka, the Toa of ice crossed his blades to block the attack, but them moment the blast hits, he was blown of the edge.

Tim watched as Kopaka freefall down the cliff, then looked back and noticed Lady Chaos charging towards him, ready to slice at him. The moment she got close and swung her blade, Tim jumped and preformed a backwards flip, dodging the attack went into a freefall over the edge himself. As he free dived down the sloop, he saw Kopaka throw his ice blades into the snow, landed on the with his feet and using then as skis. Tim closed his eyes and concentrated, a small piece of his Keyblade glow a icy blue and in a flash of light transformed into ice blades like Kopaka's. like Kopaka, Tim threw the ice blades into the snow and upon landing, used them as skis.

Lady Chaos looked on as her quarry slide away, she then turned to her forces. "What are you all waiting for?!" she asked, "Shoot them Down!"

The Claw wings, the Saw rollers and the Sting crawlers immediately rushed over to the edge and began shooting projectiles at the fleeing Keyblade wielder, Toa and Matoran. The Claw wings created dark energy orbs in their claws before catapulting them with their stinger-tails, the Saw rollers swung their arms and launched circle saws made from dark energy, and the Sting crawlers shot dark energy needles from their tails.

While dodging the projectiles from the Heartless, as well as the energy blasts shoot from the Rahkshi, Tim and Kopaka managed to catch up to Jaller and Takua, who were now sledding throw a chasm.

"Dead end!" Takua shouted, pointing to a lake on the other side of the chasm.

Both Tim and Kopaka quickly grabbed a side of the shield, holding it steady as they tried to slow down.

Lady Chaos became frustrated by the constant miss-shots from the Rahkshi and Heartless. She spawned her wings and launched a few feet in the air, she then created a dark orb between her hands, pushed it away and unleashed a dark energy blast.

Tim, Jaller, Takua and Kopaka managed to get out of the chasm when the dark blast hit the ground only one feet behind them, causing the ground to explode and blew them of their feet. Kopaka bounced off snowy hills before landing face down in the snow, loosing consciousness in the process. Tim rolled sideways down a hill until he came to a halt on the shore of the lake, with the two Matoran landing next to him after being thrown off Kopaka's shield.

Lady Chaos smiled as she saw the heroes tumble. "Now, follow me." She says to her troops. She then swooped down the cliff toward the group, followed by the Claw wings and the Rahkshi, the Saw rollers turned into a rolling mode and rolled down and after their leader, while the Shadows and the Sting crawlers disappeared in dark portals.

Takua was the first to stand back on his feet, he then rushed over to see if the others were alright. "Tim, are you oké?!" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Said Tim as he rose to one knee.

Takua then went to Jaller, who was a little dazed. "Jaller?" he asked, but there was not response, "Jaller!" Takua began to shook Jaller until he got back to his senses.

The trio then noticed Lady Chaos, the Claw wing heartless and the Rahkshi flying street for them at high speed, even passing over the still unconscious Kopaka.

"The mask!" said Takua as a idee came in his mind. He grabbed the mask of light from Jaller's backpack, jumped on Kopaka's shield and began to row to the other side of the lake, using the mask as a paddle.

"_He will never make it!"_ Tim thought as he looked between the fleeing Matoran and the approaching enemy. Then, something caught his attention. Thought they flew on top speed, the Rahkshi's speed was a little slower than Lady Chaos's and the Heartless, with the dark Keyblade wielder being faster than the dark creatures, putting some distance in-between them. Tim then looked to the water and a idee came to mind. He grabbed his ice blades and forces, in a flash of water-blue light the blades turned into water-axes, similar to Gali's weapons. He attached the axes to his feet and placed his mask on his face, which began to glow, and dove into the lake.

Jaller had noticed and was wondering what Tim had in mind, but he was brought back from his thoughts when hen saw the dark beings coming closer. He quickly hold his arms before his face and closed his eyes, but to his surprise, the dark beings flew over him and began crossing the lake.

As Lady Chaos, the Heartless and the Rahkshi flew over the lake, Tim burst out of the water with a glowing transparent Keyblade in his hand and preformed a Barrel Roll, slicing the flying Heartless in half as he spin next to them before diving back underwater.

Lady Chaos heard the splashing sound and looked behind her, only to see the black smoke that was want's her Heartless. Not a second later, Tim jumped out of the water on the opposite side from were Lady Chaos was looking back, grabbed her left wing and went up and over her before diving back underwater, dragging the dark Keyblade wielder around and under with him.

On the shore, Jaller had seen Tim pull Lady Chaos under the water service. "Yeah!" he cheered as he rose his fists above his head in joy. But it was short lived when he heard the sound of portals opening up behind him. Jaller slowly turned around and saw the seven Shadow Heartless and two Sting crawler Heartless behind him, and the three Saw roller Heartless rolled to a stop between the two scorpion-like Heartless. "Uh-oh."

With Lady Chaos her wing still in hand, Tim dragged the dark Keyblade wielder 16 feet down underwater before pulling her forward, leaving her a few feet further down. He then charged are her with his transparent Keyblade, ready to slice at her. But Lady Chaos block his attack and pushed him away. Tim then swum around her like a hungry shark circling its prey, before charging again only to be blocked by her dark Keyblade. He then attacked again and again, this time trying to push Lady Chaos further down as she tried to block his quick attacks.

As the twelve Heartless closed in on Jaller, the Matoran held his hands before his mask to shield himself. But before the first Shadow Heartless could jump at his, a shard of ice burst out of the snow and impaled the black creature, turning it into a puff of black smoke. More shards of ice suddenly burst out of the ground and impaled three more Shadows, one Saw roller and one Sting crawler, turning them into puffs of black smoke as well.

The remaining Heartless turned around and saw Kopaka, who had already regained his consciousness, standing behind them. The Toa of Ice swung his ice blades and shot ice beams at the dark creatures, who completely froze in ice when hit. Kopaka the charged at the frozen creatures and shattered them with a single swing of his blades.

The duo then heard the unnatural hiss of the Rahkshi, who were now approaching Takua. Kopaka quickly swung his ice blade and shoot a beam of Ice at the Rahkshi, it hit the creatures just as Panrahk was about to grab Takua and the mask, causing them to fall into the lake.

"Rahkshi, washed, and chilled." Kopaka declared as he swung his now connected ice blades around before stabbing the water, which immediately froze and spread in rapid speed.

Tim and Lady Chaos clashed their Keyblades into a blade lock. Though Tim was able to breathe underwater thanks to the power of his mask, he noticed that Lady Chaos had trouble to keep her breath in. he hoped that she will surrender quickly. Suddenly, the two heard lout splashes above then and noticed the three Rahkshi had fallen in the water, then they heard the sound of cracking ice that gets louder by the second.

Tim turned in the direction the sound came from and his eyes widened as he saw the ice from Kopaka's blades approaching them at rapid speed. He quickly kick Lady Chaos in the stomach, pushing the air out of her lungs, and quickly made a mad dash to the surface. **"Consider this a draw!"** he shouted.

Lady Chaos quick placed a hand on her mouth to keep the remaining air in and turned to were Tim looked at. Her eyes widened and she quickly created a dark portal, vanishing before the ice could incase her.

Tim jumped out of the water before it froze under need him. His mask flickered for a sec as her switched from the power of water breathing to the power of Levitation, causing him to float in the air as he watched the water under need him to freeze.

Panrahk's hand burst out of the water to grab Takua, but to the Matorans relief, the ice incased it before it got even close. Takua jumped on to the ice, but soon found himself stuck in it and stumbled.

Kopaka pulled his blades out of the ice and began walking in Takua's direction. Jaller just stared for a moment before collecting himself and run after the Toa.

They then looked at Tim as he slowly hovered down to the ice, after his transparent Keyblade faded away, Tim grabbed the water axes on his feet and turned them back into his Keyblade before de-summoning it.

"I'm impressed." Said Kopaka, getting Tim's attention. "You fight with the heart and courage of a Toa. With proper training, we can make you one of us, if you want."

Tim smiled at the complement. "It will be a honor." He said.

Kopaka nodded, then the trio looked at Takua, who managed to free himself, but had dislocated his mask in the process.

"You've got good moves as well." Kopaka complemented.

"Ah, even i get lucky sometimes." Said Takua with a shrug.

"Not luck," said Kopaka as he rearranged Takua's mask, "it's what you do that makes a hero."

The four suddenly heard the sound of quick footsteps in the distance, the looked and saw Pewku rushing towards them, completely happy to see them.

"No, stop, Pewku!" said Jaller as he bagged out of the way.

"Pewku!" said Takua happily as he spread his arms to greet the Ussal Crab as she knock the Matoran down and bombarded him with licks on his mask, causing him to laugh, "Wow, she must have come all the way through the jungle."

"I am surprised that she had managed to climb that rock wall to get to us." Said Tim as he patted the happy Ussal Crab.

"Yeah, not bad." Said Jaller, "Maybe Pewku should be the herald eh Toa Kopak-" but he stopped when he noticed Kopaka leaving, "he just left us here."

"He must see to his village." Said Takua.

Tim removed his mask and looked at the two Matoran with a determent expression on his face. "i think we should continue and find the seventh Toa before other villages share the same fate." He says.

Jaller and Takua nodded and the four walked on.

What they didn't knew was that Lady Chaos was looking at them from the top of a nearby mountain. She had wrapped herself in her robe to dry from the cold water, she had totally underestimated the young Keyblade wielder. "You're not the only one who is impressed, Toa." She says with a interested expression on her face.

* * *

_**Author's note: Greetings everyone, Kornox speaking. Once again, sorry for the long wait. To tell the truth, I am working on other projects beside writing the chapters of the story, so it's getting a little chaotic in my head now and then. But I hope that you all can understand and still enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you guys think, please no flames, don't forget to review and I will see you next time.**_


End file.
